Life's Ultimate Test
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: Now Married and proud parents to a beautiful son Punk and AJ are enjoying life more then ever. But something comes along that neither Punk nor AJ expected. Something that can change their life forever in way they never thought possible. Third Installment of my series (Anything Could Happen and This Is What Makes Us.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unusual

"Come say it baby" Punk said softly holding a jar of applesauce in his hand.

"Pfft" Christian replied with a huge smile

"You can do it…say dada" Punk replied as he gave Christian a small spoonful of applesauce in Christian's tiny mouth.

"Da" Christian uttered loudly his tiny arms flailing in the air making Punk smile.

"Come on you can do it" Punk said edging closer to the end of his chair.

"DADA" Christian finally yelled out with laughter

"Ahh…AJ…AJ COME QUICK" Punk yelled out almost dropping the applesauce from his hands.

"What…oh my god what happen" AJ said running into the kitchen trying to catch her breath.

AJ all but tripped in the hallway trying to race from the laundry room to the kitchen hearing Punk call out for her.

"He said dada…he said it" Punk said with a look of excitement on his face

"You're kidding me" AJ replied with a huge smile as she walked up to Christian

"No way…he just said his first words" Punk replied as he sat back down in his chair.

"Aww try to see if you can make him do it again" AJ cooed out she had to hear this…she just had too.

"Okay I'll see if I can make magic happen twice" Punk replied as he got closer to Christian's high chair

"Okay son…make daddy happy one more time say dada" Punk said softly with a smile

AJ just stared in anticipation…she missed it once she didn't want to miss this happening again.

"Pfft da" Christian replied touching Punk's hand

"Dada…come on sport you can do it…do it for dear ol dad" Punk pleaded biting his lower lip

"DADA" Christian yelled out touching Punk on the nose

"Ahh oh my god…my baby" AJ screeched out loudly as she picked Christian up and held him close placing kissing on his cheeks

"Uh…oww" Punk said rubbing his ringing ears from AJ's loud screech

"Oh shut up our son just said his first words that's amazing oh I'm so proud of you baby" AJ whispered as she began to sob from happiness

"What the...AJ why are you crying" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because I'm so happy" AJ replied sobbing and sniffling

"He just said his first words babe…it's not like he just graduated from college" Punk replied with a chuckle but of course AJ being the mom she was this moment was huge.

After the whole first word moment Punk took Chris into the living room and began to play with him on the floor. Chris giggled loudly as he sat on his daddy's chest watching Punk making funny faces. Punk laughed he loved the sound of that laughter it made everything he was doing even like a total doofus worth it.

"1, 2, 3 up goes the airplane" Punk said as he lifted his son up in the air

Christian was bursting into laughter his green eyes glowing with joy.

"Here we go again 1, 2, 3 and up goe" Punk soon felt a sharp pain shoot up his side

Punk ignored it and once again began to lift Christian up in his arms

"Up goes the air… ugh shit" Punk whispered harshly once again feeling the pain shooting in the same spot.

Punk sat up in and the pain became more intense…slowly he got up from the living room floor and walked over to Christian small play pen and placed him inside gently.

"Sorry buddy…Daddy's kind of not feeling well at the moment" Punk whispered softly as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Punk finally made and shut the bathroom door behind him and he slip down to the bathroom floor clutching at his side.

"What the hell is wrong with me" Punk groaned out as he let the waves of pain ride out.


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Big Deal

Chapter 2: Not a Big Deal

"Punk…where going to need to go to the grocery stor…" AJ stopped her words to find Christian alone in his play pen and Punk nowhere to be fine.

"Where did Daddy go sweetheart" AJ asked picking up Christian and kissing his sweetly

"Ohh…geez this hurts" Punk thought to himself he was lying still on the bathroom floor the pain was still there but little by little it was subsiding.

"Punk…Punkers where are you babe" AJ's voice could be heard coming from down the hall.

"I can't let her see me like this…shake it off Punk" Punk thought as he tried his best to ignore the small stings of pain and stand up on his feet.

"Punk…hello" AJ called out once again.

"I'm right here" Punk said popping out of the bathroom trying to his best to keep his composure

"What happen" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well what usually happens when you're in the bathroom AJ" Punk replied with a sarcastic grin

"Jerk" AJ replied smacking Punk in the arm

"But you love this jerk" Punk replied with a wink

"You're still a jerk" AJ said with a grin

"A loveable jerk" Punk retorted sticking out his tongue making Christian giggle.

"See he agrees" Punk said taking Christian in his arms as he made his way back to the living room

"So champ…how's the married life going for you" Cena asked from behind Punk who was getting his gear ready for tonight

"It's going great…oh get this Christian said dada" Punk replied a huge smile on his face

It was funny Punk never thought he would be telling anyone things like this. Especially not anyone like John Cena but after everything he helped Punk with the two had formed a close mutual friendship. They respected each other and well Punk now saw John in a different light now.

"It's funny" John said with a smile on his face

"How you went from talking about kicking someone's ass to your son's first words" John replied with a smirk.

"Oh trust me…I still like talking about kicking someone's ass" Punk replied with an evil smirk.

"Please you're a teddy bear aren't you…aren't you Punkers" John said pinching Punk's cheek

"Do that again…I'll dismember you and throw your body in a river" Punk replied smacking John's hand away.

"Sure you will…sure" John said walking to the locker-room door

"See you out there Punkers" John said mocking AJ's voice and making a kissy face

"Asshole" Punk said grabbing his tape and throwing it at Cena who walked out laughing.

Punk finished getting himself ready…he was pumped and ready for tonight's match. Tonight it was Punk vs. Kofi Kingston. Punk headed to the backstage curtains and waited for his music to cue. But just as Punk was about to get there…it hit him again and this time full on.

"Damn it not now" Punk said stopping in his tracks trying to not fall to the floor in pain.

The pains this time were worse than the day before…this pain knocked the wind out of him. Punk couldn't let this pain get the best of him at least not now. Suddenly Punk heard his music cue and the roar of the fans…with every ounce he had he ignored the pain and headed to the ring.

Punk fought through the pain…but it was easier said than done. His body was tired it felt like his body was giving him all the clear signs of throwing in the towel. Kofi of course was giving his all and Punk tried to match him, trying his best not to let his weakness show.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime…Punk saw his chance. Punk caught Kofi and connected the GTS successfully. Punk pinned Kofi and won tonight's match…Punk still felt the pain but he never once let it show as he made his way back to the locker-room.

Punk made it to his locker-room shutting the door behind him and locking him. Right at this moment Punk didn't not want to be bothered at all. Punk took a seat at the bench and began taking deep breaths …little by little just like before the pain seemed to fade.

"This is not cool…what the hell is going on with me" Punk whispered to himself as he finally felt strong enough to hit the shower.

"I can't let this get in the way…pain or no pain I can deal with it and I can't let AJ know she has enough with Chris" Punk thought to himself as he began to get dressed in his casual clothes.

Punk made his way back to his hotel room…and through his drained body on the bed. The pain had seemed to disappear and he no longer felt uncomfortable. Punk closed his eyes hoping this was the last of these pains…he could afford it at this time. What he also couldn't afford was AJ worrying about it…so he vowed even if he had to he would deal with his recent pain in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

Chapter 3: Bonding

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight little man" Punk said sitting Christian on his chest as lie on the sofa.

AJ had gone out with some of the other divas on a girl's night out and since Punk was back home from traveling for a while she took up the offer. Punk also knew she deserved it too…being a stay at home mom couldn't be easy either.

"So little one…what do you want to do first, we got some toys here in your play pen or how bout some movie time with dad huh" Punk said smiling at his son.

Christian giggled and pulled on a strand of Punk's hair…it had grown out a bit. Punk had to admit between his job and his family his hair was the last thing on his mind. Though AJ did keep him in check in with his facial hair…it was all gone now.

"What if he tries to kiss you and gets a mouthful of beard" AJ said touching Punk's scruffy face.

Punk laughed at that small flashback of AJ handing him shaving cream and a razor. She even watched him shave it off and just like that it was all gone. It was like was when he and AJ first began dating…only difference his hair was longer, it was about the same length he had it when he first began on smackdown.

It was funny though every time Punk said he was cutting it off…AJ would always tell him no. She finally admitted that it made him all the more sexier.

"Hmm women" Punk thought to himself as Christian still tugged on his hair.

"Okay buddy…I think you've had enough hair pulling for one night" Punk laughed as he got the black hair tie from around his wrist and put his hair in a small ponytail.

"Alright you…let's pop this sucker in huh" Punk said with DVD in his hand.

"You're about to watch a masterpiece son" Punk said popping in the original Creature of the black lagoon.

"Dada" Christian mumbled out as he watched Punk pushing the play button.

"Bonding officially starts now" Punk replied sitting Christian by his side.

"I just can't get over how cute Punk and Christ look together "Kaitlyn said with a huge smile on her face

"I totally agree…Punk is just an awesome father AJ you got lucky" Alicia Fox added taking a sip of her drink.

"He is guys…he's just amazing every time I see Punk and Chris I know how lucky I am too have two awesome guys" AJ replied blushing a little bit

"So how have things been between you and Punk" Alicia asked softly

"Things are amazing…you know I never thought I would be able to forgive Punk for well we all know what he did…but his actions over time have shown he truly was sorry and loved me and his son" AJ replied sipping her soda.

"I'm so happy for you two…you guys are proof that real love can overcome anything" Kaitlyn said lifting up her soda she proposed a toast.

"To Punk and AJ…oh and of course that little angel of yours" Kaitlyn said with a smile

"Thanks you guys…you're the best" AJ said with a smile as she toasted to her family.

"Quitter" Punk whispered seeing his son fast asleep by his side.

Punk smiled and gently picked up his son to carry him to his crib. Punk quietly shut off the movie and made his way upstairs. Punk gently placed his son in his crib and acted like a stealth ninja headed to the door of the room so he would wake his son.

Just as Punk was about to turn shut the door…his pain hit again but this time it came with an uncontrollable cough. For some reason the cough just wouldn't let up…then the last thing Punk wanted his coughing woke of Chris making him cry from being awoken.

Punk cried out in pain as he held the area where the pain shot through…on his hands and knees Punk tried to crawl to his crying son. Punk felt like he was short of breath and as if he was choking…Punk placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his harsh coughing.

Christian was crying as Punk tried his best to stand up…but his legs just wouldn't work. Still on his knees Punk felt wetness on his hand from where he was covering his mouth. Punk looked at his hand to see blood on it…Punk froze in fear.

Punk quickly snapped out of hit and finally stood on his feet picking up his crying son…trying his best to comfort him. Punk sat in the rocking chair in his room and held him close like as Christian was going to help make the pain go away. Punk's coughing was still happening but not as bad as before…Punk knew something was wrong…and he knew now it was getting worse.

After a few minutes of rocking Christian Punk had looked down to see he had fallen asleep. Punk let out a sigh of relief he felt awful being in that position with his son looking on.

"Dad's really sorry about that little man" Punk whispered as he gently placed Christian back in his crib.

Punk was dragging as he made his way to his and AJ's bedroom…Punk felt so tired. Punk through himself on the bed and quickly fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Too Much

Chapter 4: Too Much

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about keeping your hands to yourself" Punk mumbled feeling AJ's hands roam his stomach.

"No I don't think she did" AJ replied seductively placing kisses on Punk's stomach now.

"Really what a shame" Punk answered grabbing AJ and flipping her on top of him.

"I know" AJ replied leaning closely her breast pressed against his toned chest.

Punk smirked as he slipped the lace straps of AJ's nighty down, to reveal her supple breast. Punk ran his hands down her flat stomach and up her breast. AJ moaned at the feeling of Punk's hands massaging her bare breast gently.

"Getting excited aren't we" AJ whispered in Punk's ear as she snaked her hand down to his crotch.

"Well you are on top of me and your smoking hot so yeah I'm pretty excited" Punk replied with a huge smirk.

"Oh baby" AJ replied with a wink sliding her hand inside Punk's pajama bottoms and began stroking him.

"Oh crap AJ that feels great" Punk moaned biting his lower lip feeling himself growing harder with each stroke.

"You like that huh…you like me touching that hard dick of yours" AJ whispered her warm breath on Punk's ear

"Oh…yeah…I love it" Punk whimpered he was on a high right now

AJ stopped and climbed off of Punk and let her nighty slip of her petite body. Punk felt his heart skip a beat…so was just so damn sexy. Punk couldn't wait to get his hands back on her. AJ climbed back on the bed like a cat back on top of Punk.

"Tease" Punk smirked as AJ answered by helping him remove his shirt.

"But you like it don't you" AJ whispered planting sweet kisses on Punk's tattooed chest

"I love it" Punk replied feeling AJ slip his pajama bottoms half way down and kicking the rest off with her feet.

AJ gave Punk a lustful stare as she raised herself and gently place herself down on Punk's hard member. Both moaned at the feeling of being connected in such a passionate way…AJ moaned as she began to ride Punk slowly.

"Ohh…Punk…ohh" AJ moaned began to move a little faster grabbing at her breast as Punk's grip on her waist tightened.

"Fuck AJ…you feel so damn great…I love you" Punk moaned as helped AJ ride him faster.

"Ohh…OHHH GEEZ" AJ moaned as Punk lifted her up and brought her back down on him going as deep as he could

"Ohh…Punk I'm so close…I'm gonna ohh" AJ moaned feeling her orgasm approaching

"Ohh shit…me too" Punk whimpered they were both so close

"Wahhh" Christian's cry could be heard halfway across the room

"Ahh" AJ screamed as Punk shot up and AJ fell off of him and on the side of the bed

"Crap…AJ I'm sorry I just got scared by that" Punk replied helping AJ up from the floor.

"Guess we'll have to continue this next time huh" AJ whispered as she slipped her nighty back on and walked to the door.

"I guess so" Punk replied smacking AJ on the butt before she walked out to check on Christian.

Punk got dressed as well and made his way downstairs to be met with AJ and Christian already in the kitchen. AJ was getting out food from the fridge to prepare breakfast…Christian was all smiles in his high chair.

"Good Morning little man" Punk said kissing the top of his head.

"What was wrong with him" Punk asked wrapping his arms around AJ's waist kissing her cheek

"Nothing…he just wanted to see if he could get some attention" AJ replied smiling at Christian playing with his cereal.

"Ahh I see" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"You got perfect timing then kiddo" Punk said touching Christian's tiny nose with a smile.

After breakfast Punk went upstairs with Christian to his play room while AJ got ready to meet up with Kaitlyn. AJ was meeting Kaitlyn off and on to plan Punk's surprise birthday party but she used the excuse of Kaitlyn was planning it for a fellow diva and needed her help.

"Alright little man looks like it's just me and you again…mommy's got to go for a bit" Punk said placing Christian in the play pen in his room.

Just as Punk was about to open Christian's toy box pain shot right through Punk's side. Punk grabbed his side in pain and before he knew it he was on his knees. Then the cough came back…it was like a double dose of pain this time.

"Oh God" Punk whispered trying his best to get back on his fist balancing himself on the wall

"Dada" Christian cried out

"Ahh shit" Punk said harshly banging his fist on the floor the noise made Christian jump and he began to cry.

"Oh no…please I'm sorry don't cry" Punk said softly struggling to get back up and over to Christian but the pain was so intense.

Punk felt a lump in his throat…like if something was stuck. Punk trying to swallow whatever is was down but it wouldn't go away. The coughing began to pick up and whatever Punk had he spit it up on the floor…it was blood a lot of it too.

"Punk I just wanted to…oh my god Punk what's the matter" AJ running over to Punk who was doubled over in pain.

"Hospital…AJ I can't take it anymore" Punk cried grabbing at his side

AJ gasped seeing a spot of blood on the floor and the stain of blood around Punk's mouth.

"Oh my God…Punk" AJ cried as she grabbed her cell phone and called for an ambulance


	5. Chapter 5: Little White Lie

Chapter 5: Little White Lie

"Damn it why haven't they told me anything about him…I'm his wife I should be in there with him John" AJ said pacing back and forth getting frustrated more by every passing second.

"AJ just calm down and relax…this is Punk you're talking about I'm sure everything is okay" John said softly grabbing AJ by the arm to help relax.

"I don't know John…I've never seen him that way it was so scary" AJ replied her eyes welling up with tears.

"Alright I'm ready let's get the hell out of here" a voice said from behind AJ

"PUNK" AJ cried out throwing her arms around Punk's neck kissing him all over his face.

"Wow…I was only in there for a few hours" Punk replied with a chuckle

"So that's it…they let you go after seeing how you were earlier" AJ asked with a confused look

"I asked to be released…but I had some test run on me first…I'm sure it's no big deal" Punk replied softly with a wink of his eyes.

John gave Punk a quizzical expression as he looked Punk up and down.

"What's with that look on your face" Punk asked with a glare

"Something tells me you're not telling us the truth" John replied

"Oh please just shut up and let me go home with my wife" Punk retorted with a smirk on his face

"Whatever you want man" John replied as he followed behind Punk and AJ

"Ugh this sucks" Punk moaned out as he wiped his mouth after throwing up everything he had for dinner.

It was 4:30 in the morning and here he was bent over a toilet puking his guts out. Punk crawled on hands and knees cracking the door open to see that AJ was still peacefully asleep. Punk heaved a sigh of relief…the last thing he wanted was to have AJ see him like this.

*Next Day Monday Night*

"So how are you feeling today champ" John asked walking into the locker room

"Hello" John whispered softly seeing that the locker-room was empty.

John was confused…Punk's gear was there so were his bags so where could he be. Then he heard it…a loud groan coming from the bathroom. John slowly crept up to the bathroom to see Punk bent over the toilet throwing up as his knuckles white from how hard his grip was on the toilet.

"Dude what the hell" John said pushing the rest of the door open

"Holy shit…dude you scared the crap out of me" Punk replied slouching over to rest against the bathroom shower

"Are you alright man" John asked helping Punk up from the floor

"I'm fine man…just an upset stomach that's all…a stomach bug I had it last night too" Punk replied drinking out of his bottled water.

"You can bullshit AJ…but man you know better than to bullshit me" John replied taking a seat on the locker room bench removing his cap

"What the hell are you talking about Cena" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Punk come on man…this shit isn't a damn stomach bug" John replied crossing his huge muscular arms.

Punk didn't say a word and only looked down…he didn't know what to say he was caught and he knew it. Punk sighed and sat on the bench across from John…his eyes showed clear signs of nervousness.

"If I tell you the truth you have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone not even AJ you hear me" Punk whispered setting his water bottle down.

John gave Punk a confused look…he knew this was more serious just by the tone of Punk's voice.

"Promise damn it" Punk whispered again harshly

"Fine" John replied softly

"They ran test on me John…that's why it took so long…the test were to determine" Punk paused and took a drink of his water all of a sudden his throat felt dry.

"To determine what" John asked waiting impatiently

"Damn let me drink my water man…geez" Punk replied setting his water back down once he drank from it.

"The test were run to determine…well I show signs of…well I" Punk felt stupid he was having such a hard time forming the words.

"Damn it spit it out for Christ's sake" John blurted loudly standing up from the bench

"I could have cancer John…the signs I have could be tied with early cancer symptoms" Punk whispered his voice breaking.

John was blown away he stood there frozen…the air felt like it was knocked out of him.

"You can't tell AJ anything you hear me" Punk said sternly his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Punk man she has too" John was cut off by Punk grabbing the collar of his shirt tightly

"I know she has to know…but I'm not telling her a word until I get the results back so you better keep your mouth shut man" Punk retorted as he released John's shirt.

"Look I got to get ready for a match so you got to go" Punk whispered getting his ring gear ready

John didn't say a word but just walked to the door in silence…once John closed the door the emotion hit him like a ton of brick. Punk could have cancer…and it killed him to know that and not be able to tell AJ. John began to sob softly…after everything Punk and AJ had overcome over the time they had been together this could be the one thing that they might not be able to overcome.


	6. Chapter 6:Want This and Only This

Chapter 6: Want This and Only This

Punk was happy tonight's show was in his hometown of Chicago…didn't mean shoving through airports, packing all of his usual luggage, staying alone in a hotel, and most of all being so far away from AJ. Tonight AJ was in the crowd with his family and of course his baby boy who was wearing a tiny little Best in The World shirt that Punk got for him.

Punk felt on fire tonight…he waited backstage for his music tonight. He was ready he felt like nothing could stop him tonight not even the possibility of having cancer was killing it for him tonight. Punk's music hit and he blazed out with such passion and emotion. The crowd roared from hearing Punk's famous words screamed before a much.

Punk felt a wave of emotion overcome him as made his way into the ring and stood there. He didn't want to lose this…this was his love. No matter what the outcome Punk was going to keep doing this till he couldn't anymore and even then he would still fight…the show must go on.

Punk's hand was raised in victory after winning his match against The Miz. Punk slipped out of the ring and headed over to where AJ, his son and family were seated. Punk hugged his sisters, kissed his wife sweetly and picked up his son kissing his forehead before handing back to AJ who was beyond proud of Punk tonight. Nothing made her happier to be able to see that was her husband and the father of her beautiful son.

"Hey there Champ…you killed it tonight I'm so proud of you" AJ said walking up to Punk wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him sweetly

"Well thank you very much ma'am" Punk replied with a huge smile

"Ahh there he is…come here buddy" Punk said seeing his son being brought to him by one of his sisters.

"Have fun tonight little man" Punk asked taking his son's small hand in his larger hand

"Ahh…Dada" Christian said once again pulling on a strand of Punk's hair.

"Please…please let me chop it off" Punk begged as Christian kept tugging on his hair

"Ahh I'm sorry what I don't understand what you're talking about" AJ said pretending to look confused

"Damn it woman…I'm chopping it off so say yes to me doing it" Punk replied feeling his hair now being put in his son's mouth.

"I'm sorry baby I can't hear you…all I hear is John's music out here" AJ replied walking away with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your mother is good at getting her way…real good" Punk whispered to his son who was all smiles

"Ahh home sweet home" Punk said throwing his bag on the floor and throwing himself on the couch

"So baby how have you been feeling ever since that day" AJ asked concerned handing over Christian to Punk.

Punk smiled he loved the fact that his son was so attached to him…he was proud to be the father to his son that his father couldn't be to him. Punk was happy he lived up to his promise of being the best damn father he could possibly be and it brought joy to hear from others how awesome of a dad he was.

"I'm been feeling great babe…look don't worry about me I told you I'm fine okay" Punk replied leaning over and kissing AJ's forehead.

"I know Punk but your my husband and I love you…I just don't ever want to see you like that again okay" AJ replied scooting closer to Punk and resting her head on his shoulder.

Punk felt his heart break hearing that…knowing that it could be a possibility that she could see more of him in that form killed him.

"I'm tired how about we get some sleep huh" Punk whispered kissing AJ's lips.

AJ smiled as Punk helped her up from the couch with Christian already fast asleep in his arms. AJ would always smile seeing such a beautiful sight…a small fragile child in the arms of a loveable tattooed man. The couple made their way upstairs…AJ was about to head to Christian's room till she felt Punk's hand on her arm.

"No…let him sleep over here with us" Punk whispered with a soft smile

"Alright" AJ smiled back as she made her way to their bed and laid Christian right by her side gently.

Punk smiled and crawled into bed with AJ and his son. Punk smiled as he began to play with AJ's hair and little by little she was slipping into a peaceful slumber. Punk felt his heart breaking of course this was a perfect moment just him and his little family. His heart was breaking because he didn't want to lose this…he couldn't imagine not having this because it was all he truly ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip

Chapter 7: The Trip

Punk awoke to the sound of the phone ringing loudly downstairs…Punk rubbed his eyes and slipped out of bed. AJ and Christian were still slipping so as quietly as he could he slipped out of the room and shut the door.

"Oww damn it" Punk whispered harshly stubbing his toe on the kitchen table as he rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello" Punk said trying to catch his breathing from literally almost sprinting to the phone.

"Hello may I speak with a Philip Brooks" a voice said on the other end of the line

"You're talking to him" Punk replied moving a strand of hair out of his face.

"Ah Mr. Brooks good morning…I'm Dr. Mitchell and I'm calling in behalf of the results of the test we took from you last week ago" Dr. Mitchell replied nicely.

"Oh…I see well what are they?" Punk asked nervously

"Mr. Brooks if you can could you please come down to my office and we can discuss things further" Dr. Mitchell replied softly

Punk felt his heart pounding…he could tell from the sound of his voice this couldn't be good. Punk tried his best to not think negatively maybe he just wanted to give him some possibly good news in person. Punk shook his head …he couldn't think too much into this.

"Umm sure could you give me like thirty minutes please?" Punk asked softly

"Certainly I will be waiting for you Mr. Brooks" Dr. Mitchell replied as he bid Punk goodbye and they both hung up.

Punk heaved out a huge sigh…he almost felt out of breath. Punk walked back upstairs and decided to get ready. Punk was just about to place his hand on the bedroom door knob before he walked into Christian's room and pulled out his cell phone which he placed in his pocket before coming down to answer the phone downstairs.

Punk scrolled his contact list and found the number he was looking for. Taking in a short breath Punk pushed the button and placed the phone on his ear.

"Answer you ass" Punk mumbled hearing the line ring twice.

"Hello" the voice finally answered yawning

"Wake up sunshine…I need you to do me a favor" Punk replied sarcastically

"Punk…its morning man" John replied still half asleep

"Oh really no shit I thought it was just about midnight" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"What's the favor you ass" John replied sounding slightly annoyed

"The doctor called he asked me to go to his office…he has my results and well I don't want to go alone so can you" Punk sighed he hated to seem desperate

"You want me to either drive you or accompany to you huh" John asked softly

"Both please John I can't take AJ…no way" Punk replied softly

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be right there man" John replied softly as he hung up.

"Thanks man" Punk replied letting out a sigh of relief after he hung up.

"Where are you off too huh" AJ asked rubbing her eyes as she saw Punk tying his shoes and putting on his famous cubs cap

"Uh John called and he asked me to go pick up some things for his house…you know some new furniture he got" Punk replied rubbing the back of his head he hated lying.

"Oh…okay will you be long" AJ asked sitting up in bed

"I don't think so but I will call you if anything okay" Punk whispered kissing AJ sweetly

"I got to go…see you later love you" Punk said hearing John's honking his horn as he waited in the driveway.

"Love you too" AJ replied waving bye as he shut the bedroom door.

The drive to the hospital was silent…Punk was biting his nails in anticipation of knowing his test results. John glanced at Punk and decided to break the silence by turning on his radio. Punk jumped and covered his ears at how loud the radio was.

"DAMN IT JOHN…WHAT THE HELL" Punk cried out over the loud music

"Sorry…sorry I had my own jam session last night on the way home" John replied turning down the volume quickly.

"Geez" Punk said rubbing his ears

"Was just trying to break the silence here you know…I mean are you okay man" John asked softly as he made a turn.

"I think so I mean I don't know…I mean I'm scared and I really don't know why I'm so scared" Punk replied popping his fingers.

"Everything is going to be fine man…just try to be positive alright" John said as he found a parking spot and turned off the car.

"I know…I just want to get this over with and go home" Punk replied getting out of the car and they both made their way into the hospital.

"Hello how may I help you two young men today" a nurse asked sweetly with a huge smile on his face

Punk glanced at her in awe…her smile was huge he wondered if it was painful to smile like that all day.

"Sir" the nurse asked again sweetly

"Uhh…sorry I'm here to see a Dr. Jack Mitchell" Punk replied still glancing at her awkwardly

"Of course 3rd floor…his receptionist will help you with anything further you need once you get there" the nurse replied pointing to the elevator.

Punk smiled and nodded his head.

"Did you see that man" Punk asking trying to hold back his laughter pushing the elevator button.

"Shut up man" John replied back holding his sides from holding in his laughter as well

"I did not know the joker worked here" Punk said walking onto the elevator

"Why so serious" John added as both men broke into laughter just as the elevator door closed.

Both men were still laughing as they finally reached the third floor and stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes how may I help you today" a woman said softly

"Yes I got a call from a Dr. Mitchell today who asked me to come drop by his office for an important matter" Punk replied softly his hands in his hoodie pockets

"Oh yes Mr. Brooks right this way" the woman said walking him to a door at the end of the hall

Punk glanced back at John who just smiled.

"Did you want your friend to come along…he can it's alright" the woman replied as she saw Punk was still looking over his shoulder at John.

"Yes please" Punk replied as the woman waved John over and knocked on the door as John and Punk waited.

"Dr. Mitchell… it here and he brought a friend if that's alright" the woman replied sweetly.

"Of course Monica let him them in" Dr. Mitchell said kindly

Punk and John walked in and stood till they were given permission to sit.

"Mr. Brooks thank you for coming" Dr Mitchell said getting up from his desk and shaking Punk's hand.

"Dr. Mitchell much obliged" Dr. Mitchell said shaking John's hand

"John Cena nice too meet you sir" John replied as he took his seat next to Punk

"Well Mr. Brooks the reason why I called you in today was because we did receive your test result today and well I just wanted to be able to talk to you in person about" Dr. Mitchell was cut off.

"Look doc…just tell me give it to me straight you don't have to sugarcoat anything for me" Punk replied softly.

"I've been doing this for a long time Mr. Brooks and it never gets easy" Dr. Mitchell replied softly

"It's okay I understand" Punk whispered softly

"The results show that you have the early stages of lung cancer…I'm sorry " Dr. Mitchell whispered his face showing genuine pain of giving Punk that news.

"Ohh…I see so what's going to happen" Punk said trying to remain as calm as he could

"Well we do have to go with the usual route of trying to rid the cancer but it's not going to be an easy journey" Dr. Mitchell replied

"Cancer…I have cancer John did you hear that" Punk whispered looking at John who had a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry once again Mr. Brooks" replied softly.

"Can I go home now please…I just want to go home" Punk whispered getting up from his chair

"Of course…I will need you to come back to my office though next week" Dr. Mitchell replied nicely

"That's fine…fine" Punk said as he turned and quickly walked out the door

"Sorry about that doc" John said shaking 's hand

"It's understandable on his behalf no apologies needed" Dr. Mitchell said as John walked out the door.

Punk sat in the passenger seat the words of Dr. Mitchell still ringing in his ears

"You have the early stages of lung cancer…I'm sorry Mr. Brooks"

Punk felt like his life was over…what was he going to do and how was he going to tell AJ.


	8. Chapter 8: When The Words Don't Come

Chapter 8: When the Words Don't Come

Punk had some many things racing through his mind. His family, his career, things he has yet to accomplish and all of it was going to be destroyed because of this damn cancer. Punk felt himself choking up but he refused to let anyone see him this way.

"Punk…hello…anyone home" John said waving his hand in Punk's face

"Huh…what's up" Punk asked softly snapping out of his daze.

"What's up with you I've been trying to get a word out of you since we left the hospital it's like you just checked out man" John said looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I just…I'm thinking" Punk replied with a deep sigh

"About" John asked turning off his car.

"Where are we" Punk asked looking out the window

"Thought you would want to talk about this over some lunch…I'm kind of hungry" John replied getting out of the car.

"When aren't you hungry you big ape" Punk mumbled under his breath

Punk had been sitting there again stuck in his daze just looking down at his food. Just looking it at made his sick to his stomach but his nerves were just so riled up. John glanced up at Punk from eating his food and took a sip of his soda.

"Punk look I know your mind is just racing but I know everything is going to be okay…this cancer you can beat this" John whispered softly.

"How can you be so sure…how can you be positive about me being okay John you don't know that" Punk snapped without even thinking.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…I just" Punk was cut off by John putting his hand up

"It's alright man…if I found out I had cancer I would be the same way too…don't apologize" John replied softly.

"I just want to go home John…I'm not trying to be rude…but I just want to see my family" Punk whispered trying his best not to cry.

"Sure man…no problem" John said as he asked for the check and both men left.

"You going to tell her" John asked as Punk got out of his car.

"Don't really have much of a choice don't I" Punk replied with a weak smile

"Look John. Thanks for everything today….means a lot" Punk whispered as he shut the car door and John drove off still trying to take in today's events.

"Look who's here sweetie" AJ's voice said sweetly as Punk walked in with a soft smile

"Dada" Christian said stretching his arms out to Punk

"Hey there little one" Punk replied taking his son in his arms and kissing him sweetly

"So how did it go with John" AJ asked giving Punk a kiss on the cheek

"It was okay…we got a lot…" Punk stopped himself he couldn't do this, he couldn't lie anymore.

Just when Punk was about to open his mouth…a shooting pain ran up his side…Punk winced in pain. AJ turned around to see Punk biting his lower lip.

"You got a lot what babe" AJ asked softly Punk never finished what he was saying before.

"I have to go to the bathroom…can you take the baby please" Punk said softly trying to mask the pain in his voice and face.

"Sure babe" AJ replied taking Christian from Punk

Once AJ had Chris Punk trying his best not to run upstairs but casually walked as if to not make his pain obvious.

"Fuck…Fuck" Punk moaned softly clutching at his side as he fell to the bathroom floor

Punk clutched his fist in agony as he tried to find a position that would help make the pain go away. Why him…why did this have to happen to him. Punk felt a lump in his throat and he threw himself on the toilet as he threw up everything in his stomach.

"Shit…this hurts" Punk moaned as he threw up again…this time remnants of blood showed up.

Finally after what seemed like forever…the pain calmed and he brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Punk made his way back to the kitchen to find AJ feeding Christian…AJ smiled seeing Punk standing there watching her.

"That took you quite a while…are you okay babe you look kind of pale" AJ said looking concerned as she stood up to touch Punk's forehead.

"I'm fine…just tired" Punk replied taking her hand in his kissing it gently.

"Are you sure…you know if you're not feeling well you can tell me…I'm your wife I'm supposed to take care of you" AJ replied caressing Punk's cheek.

"Would you take care of me if I was really really sick" Punk asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Of course…why are you asking" AJ asked looking worried again.

"I just want to make sure…I want to know you'll be there till the end" Punk replied with a weak smile

"Punk is there something that you need to tell me…you have that look on your face" AJ asked placing a hand on Punk's chest.

"I…no I don't I think I'm going to go take a nap alright" Punk whispered kissing AJ sweetly before heading upstairs.

Punk threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow punching at the bed. How was he going to do this…how can he tell his wife that he had cancer. How could anyone for that matter tell someone they love so much…that they could be dying.


	9. Chapter 9: The Only Way

Chapter 9: The Only Way

Punk awoke to the morning light peeked through the window shades in his bedroom. Punk shifted in bed to feel an arm around his waist. Had he really been asleep all day long since he came back from the hospital?

Punk rubbed his eyes and got up from bed…AJ looked so peaceful sleeping it brought a smile to his face. Punk slipped out of their bedroom and over to Christian's room…there he was wide awake and all smiles, his bright green eyes staring into Punk's eyes.

"Well good morning handsome" Punk said picking up Christian in his arms.

"You know…when you grow up I want you to live your life with no regrets, don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve what you want and don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do something" Punk whispered holding his son close.

"Be the best damn man you can be…because you never know when it call all be taken away just like that" Punk said his voice was starting to break.

"You're the best thing in my life Christian…you and your mother" Punk added as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Punk" a voice said softly behind him

"AJ…I can't do this…I can't lie anymore" Punk began to cry softly

"Punk is everything okay" AJ replied pulling Punk into her arms.

"I have to tell you something but I need help doing it" Punk replied softly his eyes red from crying.

"Alright" AJ whispered still holding Punk close

"Let's take Christian to John's for a bit…this is something that I need to do with you alone" Punk replied wiping his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Punk is everything alright" AJ asked a look of fear in her eyes.

"I really hope it will be" Punk whispered as he gave AJ time to get dressed and waited for her downstairs with Christians.

"I owe you again man…thanks for taking care of him for this" Punk said handing Christian to John.

"No problem…you do what you have to do…and besides I love this kid" John said as Christian smiled up at John.

"You ready" Punk asked starting the car

"Yeah" AJ replied softly her voice screamed nervous wreck

After a silent drive Punk pulled up into the hospital parking lot and turned off the car. Punk looked over at AJ and smiled weakly. AJ locked eyes with Punk and grabbed his hand as it too ask what was wrong.

"This is the hospital Punk…I don't understand" AJ whispered getting off the car

"Just come with me…I'll explain later alright" Punk replied taking AJ's hand and walking into the hospital.

To Punk's amusement it was the same nurse as last time with the same huge smile huge smile of her face. She looked up from her computer and smiled at both Punk and AJ.

"Oh Mr. Brooks…how can I help you today" the nurse smiled

"Wow…you got some memory there…I'm here to see Dr." Punk was cut off by the nurse

"Dr. Mitchell right…he just got in a few minutes ago…you can go ahead" the nurse replied sweetly.

AJ looked at Punk confused…how did she know Punk and who he was here for.

"Don't worry…I know your mind is racing…we are getting there" Punk said pushing the elevator button

"It's now or never" Punk thought to himself as he reached Dr. Mitchell floor

"Mr. Brooks welcome…here to see Dr. Mitchell I presume" Monica the receptionist said with a warm smile

"Yes…oh and I brought my wife this time" Punk replied smiling at AJ

"Of course let me notify him that you are here" Monica said leaving her desk to Dr. Mitchell's door.

"Punk…what's going on" AJ asked she was scared right now

Punk laced his hands with her's and kissed her forehead.

"You'll know in just a bit…and for what it's worth and this point I'm sorry" Punk replied as he looked over to Monica calling him to come into Dr. Mitchell's office.


	10. Chapter 10: Will You Stay?

Chapter 10: Will You Stay

"Let's go" Punk whispered as he walked to 's door

"Punk what's going on…tell me please" AJ replied softly tugging on his hand as she stopped in her tracks.

"I will tell you but just please come with me" Punk whispered moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mr. Brook. Welcome back…and who is this if you don't mind me asking" Dr. Mitchell asked extending his hand to AJ.

"This is my wife" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Dr. Mitchell pleasure to meet you ma'am" Dr. Mitchell said his hand still extended

"Uh…April…but I go by AJ" AJ whispered snapping out of her daze and shaking his hand.

"How may I help you today Mr. Brooks" Dr. Mitchell asked taking a seat at his desk as he motioned for both Punk and AJ to take a seat as well.

"Well…I haven't told my wife about our last meeting…so I brought her and I really would like you help to break it to her gently as possible" Punk replied his head hanging low.

"Ahh I see and I completely understand this type of news is never easy to tell another" Dr. Mitchell replied with a gentle smile.

"Well Mrs. Brooks…I'll try to break this news to you as gently as I tried to break it to your husband" Dr. Mitchell said scooting his chair closer to his desk.

Punk glanced over to AJ and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. AJ looked over to Punk who smiled softly and mouthed the words I love you. AJ gave a weak smile her stomach was in knots…what was going on.

"Mr. Brooks was given a test a while back ago when he was last admitted to the hospital for his episode of pains" Dr. Mitchell replied grabbing a file out of his desk.

"Yes he told me that…but he also said it was nothing huge" AJ replied looking over to Punk

"I wish that were true but it's not…the results of the test show that Mr. Brooks has is the early stages of lung cancer" Dr. Mitchell replied softly his eyes filled with remorse.

"Excuse me" AJ whispered softly her eyes wide in shock

"AJ I'm sorry…but it's true…I have cancer and I couldn't tell you because well I was scared so this was the only other way I knew how" Punk replied looking at her hand as he began to play with her wedding ring.

"Were you ever planning on telling before we came here" AJ asked softly her eyes focused on Dr. Mitchell

"I…I don't know" Punk replied softly

Punk felt AJ slip her hand away from Punk's grip.

"You don't know…so what were you planning on telling me when you began to get worse" AJ exclaimed loudly getting up from her chair.

"AJ please this isn't easy…how was I supposed to walk into the house and say hey AJ how was your day by the way I have cancer" Punk replied harshly

AJ didn't say a word but just thanked Dr. Mitchell and stormed out of his office.

"I'm sorry about that…I was hoping she wouldn't take it that way" Punk whispered still seated in his chair.

"It's going to be hard for her I'm sure…but don't think it's because she not concerned or doesn't worry about the man she loves" Dr. Mitchell replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks…well I got to go catch up to her or you know" Punk replied as walked out the door feeling so ashamed of what just happened.

Punk found AJ sitting in passenger side of the car…her eyes were red from crying. He felt so awful…he wished with all his heart that this was just a nightmare he would wake up from…but it wasn't. This was his reality…this was his life and now he just felt like he ruined AJ's life too.

"What's going to happen" AJ whispered as Punk got into the car and placed his seatbelt on.

"I don't know…Dr. Mitchell said that I have to go through treatments of course…that it's not going to be easy" Punk replied softly biting his lower lip

"I can't…I can't lose you like this" AJ whispered warm tears rolling down her face

"Hey…no…don't do that" Punk replied softly gently turning her face to look deep into her eyes.

"You're not going to lose me okay…I'm going to beat this okay" Punk whispered catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay" AJ whispered caressing Punk's face

"I need to know something AJ" Punk asked touching AJ's lips with his thumb

"Anything" AJ replied closing her eyes to enjoy the touch of Punk's skin on hers

"No matter how bad things get…will you stay with me through it all" Punk replied softly studying AJ's face

AJ felt her hear sink…she loved Punk with everything she had in here. She knew that she wanted to say yes to what Punk was asking but her brain wouldn't register it. How was so going to do this…how was she going to deal with seeing the man she loved so much have to go through so much pain just to fight to live.


	11. Chapter 11: Making Friends

Chapter 11: Making Friends

"You haven't said a word since we left the hospital and you didn't even say a word to John when we picked up Christian…got to say it's a little maddening" Punk said with a chuckle.

AJ's kept her eyes locked on the passenger side window…so many things were going through her head. How was she going to do this, of course she was going to take care of Punk? But as the same time she was terrified at one point she knew there was a possibility that Punk could die from this.

"AJ" Punk whispered placing his hand on AJ's leg.

AJ gasped at the feeling and all but jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa…don't freak out on me, just wanted to tell you we're home already" Punk replied putting his hands up in the air in surrender style.

Punk gave AJ a weak smile as he walked to open the back door of the car to get a sleeping Christian out of his car seat.

"Wish I could sleep like this little guy…It would be awesome" Punk thought as he carried Christian inside with AJ right behind him still silent.

"I'm going to put him to bed…I'll meet you in the bedroom so we can talk about all of this alright" Punk said as he heading upstairs with Christian in his arms.

Punk walked into the bedroom from putting Christian to bed to find his bedroom completely empty.

"Where did she go?" Punk thought as he turned to head downstairs till a noise from their bedroom bathroom caught his attention.

She couldn't hold it in anymore…from the moment the doctor said Punk had cancer she felt like a part of her died right there on the spot. AJ sobbed uncontrollably…she felt like she was either going to faint or puke from crying so much. She couldn't lose him…she couldn't imagine him not being by her side to grow old with.

"AJ…baby are you okay" Punk voice could be heard as he gently knocked on the door.

"Oh…just…just a minuet" AJ replied trying to control her sobs.

AJ turned on the sink and tried her best to hide her tear stained face. Once she thought she could pass as okay she walked out to see Punk sitting on the edge of their bed. Punk looked up he had the saddest look on his face…he knew that AJ had been crying no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"AJ…I" Punk was cut off by AJ removing his cap and placing it atop of the bed stand

AJ placed a finger on Punk's lips and pushed him back onto the bed. Punk smiled softly as AJ climbed into the bed lying next to him. Both their eyes locked together as AJ took Punk's larger hand into his kissing his knuckles sweetly.

All she wanted was this moment…the moment to be able to lie next to her husband without a care in the world. AJ kept her loving gaze locked on Punk even as she noticed that Punk was drifting into sleep from being so comfortable.

"I'm not going to lose you Punk…we'll get through this together…I love you" AJ whispered kissing Punk's forehead as she watched him sleep.

"Oww…oww" Punk winced in pain feeling the needle break into his skin

"I'm sorry I know it hurts…I'm trying to be as gentle as possible" the nurse replied with a gentle smile as she began the process of drawing blood from Punk's forearm.

"You're doing an awesome job…it's the needle that's not being gentle" Punk replied with one eye open as he saw his blood going into a small tube.

"All done" the nurse replied with a smile

"Awesome…now what" Punk asked pulling his sleeve down wiggling his arm around try to shake the pain.

"Don't do that…I haven't bandaged you yet" the nurse said placing hand on her hip with the cotton ball and bandage in the other hand.

"Oops…sorry it just feels weird" Punk replied lifting his sleeve up so he could get bandaged up.

"Listen seeing as you'll be doing this for me quite a bit…well what's your name" Punk asked with a smile

"Jessica…seeing as we are asking questions why do they call you Punk" Jessica asked with a sweet smile as she threw away the bandage wrapper.

"Because that's why I am…I'm a punk" Punk replied with a huge grin

"No you're not…you seem like such a nice man" Jessica replied getting her supplies gathered up in her arms.

"Damn there goes my rep" Punk groaned smacking his forehead.

"You're too funny Mr. Brooks" Jessica replied with a chuckle

"Please no Mr. Brooks, makes me feel old it's Punk…just Punk" Punk replied holding the door open for Jessica.

"Okay then Punk…then I will see you tomorrow it will be your first day of chemo" Jessica replied softly

Punk tried his best not to let his nerves get the best of him upon hearing the word chemo.

"Okay…well then see you tomorrow then Jessica" Punk replied as he walked out the hospital doors.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning

Chapter 12: The Beginning

"Thanks for coming with me" Punk whispered as he waited for his name

"No problem…you nervous" John asked adjusting in his chair they had been waiting for quite some time.

"A little…not so much of the treatments though" Punk replied popping his knuckles

"Then of what?" John asked softly

"The pain…the pain the comes afterwards terrifies me" Punk replied fidgeting with his lip ring

"I understand…so if you don't mind me asking why didn't AJ come" John asked standing up from his chair, he couldn't stay just staying in one spot.

"I told her not too…I don't think she's quite ready for all this you know" Punk replied stretching in his chair.

"You do know she's going to have to adjust to this in time" John replied sternly

"I know that…but she's still trying to soak up the fact that I have this cancer" Punk replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Brooks" a nurse called out stepping out of the waiting room door

"Let's do this damn thing right" Punk whispered giving John a nervous smile

"Yeah" John replied he could tell Punk was scared but having as much pride as he did Punk would never show it

"Whoa…what's all this?" Punk asked with confused look

"Well this is how you will be taking some of your treatment for chemo…this is going to go into your forearm and you can take a seat right here" the nurse replied with a smile.

"By any chance is Jessica here today" Punk asked with a soft smile

"Yes she is…she will be the one helping to administer the medication for today" the nurse replied softly as she began to hook up the IV fluids that were going to go straight in to Punk's veins

"Hi there" Jessica said walking into the room

"Was just asking about you" Punk replied with a smile

"Really so are you ready for today…going to have to let you know there are some side effects to the chemo that do include some pain, vomiting and some other effect as well" Jessica replied as she began prepping Punk's arm.

"Lovely…well I guess it's now or never right" Punk replied with a smirk

Jessica hooked up the needle and as gently as she could injected the needle right into Punk's forearm. Punk shut his eyes…why was this so painful and to add to the pain he felt the fluid rush right to his veins. Punk opened his eyes and there he was with a needle in his forearm hooked up to an IV machine.

This was his life…this was he knew reality. Punk couldn't believe that it had taken this route, if felt like it was just yesterday he was in the ring doing what he loved to do best. Now Punk didn't even know if he could still do what he loved to do, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to quit he was going to continue wrestling no matter how bad things got.

"She wasn't joking these side effects suck" Punk whispered half his body still hovering over the toilet as he threw up everything that AJ made for dinner.

Punk groaned in pain…his whole body felt like it was just run over by a bus. Every time felt like he had gotten rid of everything in his body…he threw up again. Punk hated the fact that he felt helpless, if it was one thing that he loathed it was the feeling of being weak and useless.

AJ stood by the door hearing everything that Punk was going through. She heard his groans of pain…she even heard him crying because at one point he couldn't take it anymore. But she couldn't she just couldn't bring herself to place her hand on the knob and open the door.

"AJ" Punk's cries could be heard on the other side

AJ finally placed her hand on the knob but something inside her froze…she couldn't. AJ felt so horrible as she felt the tears rolling down her face and she ran back downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13: Pride Can Backfire

Chapter 13: Pride Can Backfire

"You can't do this man…you know this isn't a smart idea" John begged Punk who was unpacking his gear

"I don't care…I want to this and nothing is going to stop me, not you, not anyone, and not even this damn cancer" Punk replied sternly

"Think of your wife and your son…the people you should be home with right now and relaxing with" John replied placing a hand on Punk to force him to look straight at him.

"Look I'm doing this match tonight…I know I shouldn't be here but John I can't do this, I can't just stop doing what I love to do" Punk replied his eyes filled with sadness

"Look no-one know about my cancer alright and the reason I haven't said a word is because the moment I do my ass is out of here and I can't live with that" Punk whispered sitting on the locker-room bench.

"But man you have to think of your health" John replied with concern.

"I know that…I know that I have a wife and child to think about but you can't stop me from this" Punk replied with a weak smile

"I just don't want you too" John was cut off by Punk placing his hand on his shoulder

"I'm doing this okay…and I'm going to be doing this I'd rather die doing what I love then being stuck at home or in a hospital living with the regret" Punk replied as he walked out of the locker-room.

Just then right at that moment John's phone rang. John took his phone out of his pocket and a picture of AJ giving the peace sign appeared on the screen.

"This should be fun" John said sarcastically.

"Hello" John said with a grin on his face

"Please tell me you talked some sense into him…I tried but ugh he's so damn stubborn" AJ replied quickly.

"I tried AJ…he just wasn't having it. He's going ahead and competing tonight." John replied with a sigh of defeat.

"John he can't go in that ring…he's going against doctor's orders as it is he lied and said he would take a breather from wrestling" AJ replied back it was clear she was on edge.

"I told him that AJ…but come on if he doesn't listen to you. What makes you think he's going to listen to me" John replied softly.

"GAH" AJ screamed in frustration as she hung up.

"Lovely…lovely woman" John whispered to himself placing his phone back in his pocket.

Punk was amped and ready. Nothing was getting in his way tonight, not any damn doctor orders, not Cena, no one and he made that very clear. Punk was standing behind the curtains waiting for his music to kick on. Sure Punk felt weak…he couldn't lie chemo was kicking his ass but he was doing this match tonight whether they like it or not.

Punk couldn't lie he was a bit nervous…his opponent was Randy Orton. Sure he had fought Orton before but at the time he wasn't feeling like crap either. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy match…he knew he was in for a fight tonight.

Punk's music hit and he felt his blood rushing through his veins…it was go time. Punk made his way from behind the curtains and screamed his signature battle cry and made his way into the ring. Punk looked Orton dead in the eyes…he was ready.

Punk felt his heart racing nearly escaping the RKO. Punk countering with a kick to the back of Orton's head. Both men exhausted, sweaty and sprawled on opposite sides of the ring. Punk was breathing heavily and his hair was stuck to his face due to the sweat running down his forehead.

The crowd was on their feet…this certainly was one hell of a main event match. Orton was barely getting to his feet and as soon as he did he made his way to Punk's limp body. Punk had finally gotten to his feet after a little struggle. But the struggle was pointless as Punk soon found himself back on the ring mat thanks to a harsh close line from Orton.

Punk felt the wind knocked out of him when his fell to the mat roughly. Orton readied himself to end this match once and for all as Punk made wobbled his way back on his feet. Punk could sense something was wrong as he felt Orton go for the RKO.

Punk knew it…he took the chance and countered as he lifted Orton on his shoulders. Without any remorse Punk connected the GTS his knee making a loud smack as it connected on Orton's face. The crowd cheered seeing the GTS connect.

Punk felt it…the pain it was like everything hit him at once right at that very moment. Punk felt his legs give out and as soon as he knew it he collapsed in the middle of the ring. Punk felt like he couldn't breathe…he felt like all energy had been sucked out of him. Next thing Punk knew his body grew cold and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14: Close Calls and Choices

Chapter 14: Close Calls and Choices

Punk opened his eyes which were still heavy…he head was pounding. Punk's eyes darted back and forth to the EMT's surrounding him as he was loaded on the ambulance. He could feel the oxygen mask on his face and the voices of people everywhere around him.

Punk then felt a horrible pain shooting through his hand as he had an IV needle injected right into his hand. For the first time is his life he was terrified, he was helpless and he felt alone in all of it. AJ was too far away she was back home in Chicago and he was San Antonio Texas for tonight show. Punk felt his breath increasing in speed as an EMT flashed a light in his eyes.

"Mr. Brooks do you know where you are?" an EMT asked sitting beside Punk's weak body.

Punk didn't say a word and just nodded his head up and down to signify a yes.

"Mr. Brooks were taking you to the local hospital…seems you've out-done yourself tonight" the EMT said checked Punk's blood pressure.

"Everything is going to be okay Punk…I just wish you would have listened to me" a familiar voice said from behind the EMT.

Punk raised his head weakly as his eyes darted over the EMT to see John sitting there with his arms crossed looking very very pissed.

Punk again didn't say a word and just let himself drift off due to extreme exhaustion.

Punk opened his eyes and shot up in bed and felt the sharp pain in his hand again. Punk looked to the side to see he was connected to yet another IV machine.

"Well I see your awake sunshine" John's voice said from somewhere in the room.

Punk's eyes searched the room to see John siting on the opposite side of his hospital bed reading a magazine. Punk glared at John in wonderment as he had never seen John in his life before.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Punk whispered weakly

"Since your stupid dumbass decided it was a good idea to compete tonight and you got hauled away in an ambulance for it" John replied his eyes still glued to the magazine

"What happened I had that match won" Punk replied grabbing his head for some reason it felt like it was about to explode.

"Really cause from my stand point…looks like you lost this one" John replied sarcastically tossing the magazine on the bed stand.

"No…no I won I could have sworn" Punk whispered trying his best to remember everything.

"You could have won…you hit the GTS and the you hit the floor" John replied adjusting his cap

"Why are you being such a jerk-off" Punk snapped loudly.

"Because you're being a stubborn son of a bitch who lets his damn pride get in his way and rather risk it all for one last hurrah" John retorted angrily.

"I was fine…at least I thought I was…I mean come on go back to that footage I was kicking ass" Punk replied crossing his arms.

"Stop alright just fucking stop" John replied sternly.

Punk just looked at John in shock…he had never really seen John this pissed off and over his well-being.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself…you're sick Punk. This cancer isn't going to go away overnight and that fact that you are stupid enough to get in the ring like that is beyond ridiculous. Punk you could have gotten seriously hurt or worse with the position your body is in you we could have lost you man" John replied his fists clenched at his side and face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry…it's just I want so badly to be able to do what I love most right up until the end. But I realize now that it's not going to happen huh" Punk replied with a frown

"I'm sorry man" John replied sadly

"You know I know this might sound completely stupid right now but if someone told me that I had cancer, well I could fight it and live with it. But if someone told me that I would never be able to step foot in that ring every again…it would just kill me" Punk whispered with a weak smile his eyes welling up with tears.

"Some things are more important though Punk" John replied placing a hand on Punk's shoulder

Punk looked at the outside view of the hospital window to all the city lights shining brightly.

"I guess I have no choice I know what I have to do know for my sake, my family's sake and to everyone in and out of that ring" Punk replied softly.

"Everything is going to be okay man…I know you got this" John replied softly.


	15. Chapter 15: For Now

Chapter 15: For Now

*Few Weeks Later At Next Monday Night Airing*

Punk's music hit and the crowd went insane…it was like Punk had been gone forever. Punk walked out and the crowd cheered even more seeing him walk out hand in hand with AJ. Punk had a smile on his face as he made his way into the ring with AJ still right behind him.

"You can do this baby." AJ whispered in Punk's ear.

"I hope so…I really do" Punk replied softly as he brought the microphone to his lips.

The crowd was so riled up and they were all on their feet chanting CM PUNK.

"You know when I was younger…I would see wrestlers like Shawn Michaels, Rowdy Roddy Piper, and Stone Cold Steve Austin grace my TV screen." Punk said with a smile as he still heard his name chanted.

"And when I would see those guys, well I knew that was something that I wanted to do…that one day I was going to be standing in that ring. Well like I always said I'm a man of my word" Punk said loudly holding his fist up in accomplishment

"I proved everyone who doubted me wrong….from the moment I stepped into that ring, to the moments where no one else believed in me I still fought and now I'm WWE champion" Punk yelled out with pride.

"But there is a saying that goes around that all good things must come to an end and well it has for me, and trust me it's not by choice " Punk bowed his head sadly.

"I'm actually not even supposed to be here tonight after what happen a few weeks back on the last RAW show…but like always I'm one for surprises and rule breaking" Punk said with a huge grin as the crowd cheered.

"Few Monday's back I stepped into this ring…went toe to toe with Randy Orton. I wasn't in the best shape to do it and guess what I still kicked some ass" Punk said with a smile.

"But in the end my pride blew up in my face…I collapsed and ended waking up in a local hospital near-by" Punk said with a frown

"It was at that moment in that bed that I had no choice but to come to a very hard and trust me this wasn't easy decision" Punk said beginning to get choked up.

AJ saw the look on Punk's face and walked up to his side grabbing his hand in support. The crowd cheered as she looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips sweetly. It was at that moment Punk lost it…his emotions just overflowed.

"My choice was to go away for a while…I don't know for how long but I have to…I'm not one for letting a lot of people into my personal problems but at this point I don't care. I have to go away and get better, I have to get better not for my sake but for my families and for all of you" Punk said pointing at everyone in the crowd.

"I CM Punk was diagnosed with lung cancer…it hasn't been easy but I still thought I could still do what I love and well I can't and for that I'm so sorry" Punk said as he held back tears.

"So all in all I plan to fight this cancer...trust me you haven't seen the end of me not at all" Punk said wiping his tears away.

"I will be back and I will continue doing what I do best…I love you all and this isn't a goodbye I'll be back before you know it" Punk said in tears.

Punk let the microphone fall to his side as he and AJ stood in the ring. Just as Punk said it was time to go every single superstar came from the back and made their way into the ring. Punk was full on crying as everyone from the locker-room stepped in the ring and hugged Punk.

Then Triple H's music hit making the crowd go even crazier than it was already seeing such an awesome display of love and support for Punk. Triple H walked out and made his way into the ring standing in front of a crying Punk.

Triple H hugged Punk who sobbed. Triple H released him as he raised a microphone to his lips.

"Before you go…tell everyone here who you are" Triple H said loudly making the crowd cheer.

Punk was still in tears but hearing that made his laugh.

"Come on Punk" Triple H replied once more

Punk cried softly and finally spoke with such love and emotion.

"My name is CM Punk and I am the only straightedge superstar…and I am the BEST IN THE WORLD" Punk cried out as his arm was lifted up by Triple H.

Punk was an emotional wreck…he was giving up what he loved this wasn't easy. Punk along with AJ made their way out of the ring to the chanting of his name and the applause of every superstar still in the ring.

Punk was halfway up the ramp as he looked up John Cena was standing there. Punk shook his head as John walked up to him and embraced him as he whispered in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

Punk nodded his head and for one last time Punk turned around raised his arms in the air.

"BEST IN THE WORLD" Punk screamed out loudly.

Punk turned around as finally made his way backstage…he could still hear his name being chanted and the superstars still applauding. Punk smiled if he had wanted to go out any other way…this would be the way.


	16. Chapter 16: Changes

Chapter 16: Changes

It had been a few months that had passed since Punk left his love of wrestling to take care of himself and fight his cancer. Punk had to admit it was nice of course the reason he had to leave wasn't very nice, but being with his wife and son made everything else on his mind go away.

"Good morning handsome" AJ whispered as she traced the tattoos on Punk's chest.

"No…not yet go back to sleep" Punk replied groggily as he pulled AJ closer to him.

"Lazy bum" AJ replied with a giggle as she kissed Punk on the nose.

"Hey I worked to earn the right to be a bum right now" Punk replied with a smirk.

"Well you got me there…how bout some breakfast" AJ replied with a bright smile.

Punk smiled as he kissed AJ before she walked out of the bedroom. Punk stretched out and laughed softly as he heard AJ using her baby voice to talk to Christian whose giggles could be heard across the hall. Punk grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts from his closet and decided to catch a shower before AJ finished breakfast.

Punk walked into the bedroom bathroom and switched on the light. Punk caught a glimpse of his reflection and for the first time since chemo he paid attention to the changes happening. He was in awe…how the hell could AJ still find him handsome or anything else for that matter.

He looked so tired…he had bags under his eyes. Well sure he thought I've always had bags under my eyes but this time they looked worse. His eyes looked sunken in, he looked so pale and he looked down to his figure as he noticed he has lost quite a bit of weight as well.

Punk took a deep breath and turned the water on. Punk took one last look at himself and climbed into the shower. Punk sighed in relief as the warm water hit his tense body…geez it felt so great Punk thought with a smile.

Punk grabbed his bottle of body wash and squeezed.

"Great" Punk thought as the bottle was empty.

"Well guess I don't really have a choice do I" Punk thought as he grabbed AJ's body wash.

Before pouring it Punk smelled it…it practically scream chick with its fruity scent and pink bottle.

"Women" Punk mumbled as he poured out the body wash and began to wash himself up.

"Oh I better have some damn shampoo" Punk said to himself as he grabbed his bottle of shampoo.

Washing his hair took more time than before now, seeing as it shoulder length rather than the short slicked back length he was used too. Punk let out a deep breath as he felt the bottle of shampoo was still half full. Punk poured the shampoo in his hand and began to massage his scalp gently…Punk then let his hands fall to his sides. It was then that Punk noticed something black crumpled on the drain of the shower.

Punk looked down glancing at whatever it was intently. Punk shrugged it off and began to rinse his hair…once again running his fingers in his hair. Punk brought his hands up to rinse them off…this time Punk noticed his hands.

"Oh my God" Punk whispered in shock it was his hair in his hands

Punk grabbed a towel from the tower rack and wrapped it around his waist. Punk quickly shut off the shower and walked up to the bathroom mirror. Punk raised his hands slowly and repeated the movement of running his fingers through his hair.

Just like in the shower Punk removed his hands and looked down on them…and just like before there it was his hair in small clumps in-between his fingers. Punk knew this would happen…he just really didn't want it too. He felt so bad…he knew how AJ adored his long hair even though it drove him nuts he let it grow out just for her.

He couldn't recall all the times he begged AJ to just let him cut in off or at least trim it a little. Punk felt like he was back on smack down or ecw when he saw how long his hair had gotten. But it made him smile when AJ would run her fingers through it or just play with it by brushing it out.

Now all the times he complained just seemed irrelevant to him…now as he stood hair with clumps of hair in his hands he suddenly felt so guilty.

"Punk" AJ called out loudly from downstairs.

Punk jumped from hearing AJ's voice…Punk sighed sadly. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed…Punk grabbed a hair tie and pulled his damp hair into a small ponytail. It was then that Punk decided what he had to do even if it crushed AJ he had no other choice.


	17. Chapter 17: What Just Happened?

Chapter 17: What Just Happened?

"Are you sure you want to do this man…AJ is going to kill you" John said turning to glance at Punk who bit his lower lip as he waited.

"I don't really want to but I really don't have much of a choice…pretty soon my hair is going to look like it was cut by an 80 year old woman with glaucoma" Punk replied popping his knuckles.

John paused at gave Punk a confused look.

"Where do you come up with this shit" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't know…it just comes to me" Punk replied with a wink.

"Yikes" John whispered as he stretched out in his chair.

"Ready for you kid" an older man said as he cleaned up his chair for Punk.

"So kid what do you want" the man asked as Punk took a seat.

"All of it off…just get rid of it all" Punk replied as he removed his cap to show off his shoulder length black hair.

"Alright" the man replied with a heavy sigh.

Punk watched every movement the man was making as he prepared his clippers. Punk bit his lower lip as he watched the man bring the clippers to Punk's hair. He really didn't want to do this…but from today's events he really didn't have much of a choice.

"You sure you want to do this kid…you looked scared or something" the man said chewing on the tooth-pick in his mouth.

"His wife is going to kill him after this that's why he's scared" John said loudly in the background.

"Shut up…yes I want to do this alright, I have my reasons why so please just do it already" Punk replied sternly.

The man shrugged and turned on the clippers…and just like that Punk could see his hair falling to the floor beneath him. Punk looked into the mirror and caught John's reaction his mouth was hanging wide open as the man continued to run his clippers through.

"10 bucks kid" the man said as he removed the hair cape.

Punk glanced at his reflection and rubbed his newly shaven head. It took a while for him to realize that the person staring right back at him was really him. AJ was going to hate him for this…all of a sudden he felt that guilt sink in again.

"10 buck" the man repeated sounded a bit annoyed.

"You heard him John pay the guy" Punk replied as he grabbed his cubs cap and put it on as he walked out of the barber shop.

"What the…" John replied with a glare as he took out his wallet and paid the man.

"Why did I have to pay that guy" John asked with a scowl.

"Because you're a dumbass who can't keep his comments to himself that's why…any other questions" Punk asked with a smile.

"Jerk" John mumbled as he started his car and they took off.

"Well he we are" John said with a smirk as he stopped in front of Punk's house

"Thanks" Punk whispered as he got off the car

"So what do want me to tell them" John asked with a grin

"Who"? Punk asked with a confused look

"The people who make the headstones for graves" John replied with a chuckle

"Asshole" Punk replied flipping off John before he closed the door.

Punk took in a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob…he prayed that AJ wouldn't make a big deal about this but for some reason he felt otherwise. Punk walked into the house and was greeted by AJ in the kitchen with Christian.

"Hey baby what's up?" AJ asked with a smile

"Not much…I have something to show but before I do promise you won't get mad" Punk whispered with a weak smile.

"Don't be silly…show me" AJ replied with a huge smile as she kissed Christian on the cheek.

Punk took a deep breath and removed his cap shutting his eyes tightly waiting for AJ's reaction. Punk slowly opened his eyes at the feeling of AJ's fingers on his head. She was crying…now more then ever Punk felt guilty.

"Why?" AJ asked in tears

"I had to…the chemo was starting to make my hair fall out" Punk replied softly

"I was in the shower this morning and I was washing my hair and little by little it was falling out" Punk added in a barely audible tone.

AJ didn't say another word…she walked over to the front door grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Punk stood there confused…was she really that upset because he made this drastic change on his own and not consult with her on it? Punk walked over to Christian and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Dada" Christian mumbled running his hands on Punk's head with a huge smile

"Well at least one of us likes it huh" Punk whispered softly as he kissed his son on his small hands.


	18. Chapter 18: The Leaving Song

Chapter 18: The Leaving Song

I would first like to say thank you to all my readers…without your comments I wouldn't be doing this. But there is one reader in particular who has been nothing sort of awesome with her reviews and following my story. So I want to dedicate this chapter to you reader PeaceLoveMuzic. I thank you very much.

Punk was going insane…hours had gone by and AJ was still not home. Punk felt so horrible maybe he should have talked to AJ about his choice to get rid of his hair. Punk walked into Christian's room…he was still sleeping thank God. Christian had gotten a little fussy after AJ left so Punk had to do everything he could to get his son to either fall asleep or be comfortable.

Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Punk debated whether he should call AJ or not…did she want to be contacted or did she want to be left alone.

"Damn it" Punk mumbled as he found AJ's number and kept on debating with himself.

Punk finally decided he had to call…but just as he decided his phone rang. It was AJ…Punk let out a huge sigh of relief and answered his phone.

"AJ…baby where are you are you okay?" Punk asked concerned

"I'm okay and I'm at the airport" AJ replied his voice seemed a little defeated

"The airport…why are you at the airport?" Punk asked confused taking a seat on the couch

"I thought I could do this Punk…I thought I could take care of you but…I don't know how" AJ replied she was in tears now.

"What are you talking about…listen if this is about my hair I'm really sorry" Punk replied sadly

"No it's not that…it's just seeing you that way it's hard because now it's become all too real that you have this cancer" AJ whispered into the phone

"AJ…what are you getting at exactly?" Punk asked sternly

"I'm just scared…and I feel helpless" AJ replied trying to calm down.

"You're scared how the hell do you think I feel…I could die from this AJ…I could die from this and you're being so selfish right now!" Punk yelled out now he was getting frustrated.

There was nothing but silence on AJ's end.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to come at you like that…AJ please come home" Punk pleaded

"I can't…I just don't know what do to…I can't take care you Punk and I can't pretend anymore that everything is okay when I see you suffering" AJ cried loudly.

"So you think that you leaving me is going to make things better…funny I thought it was the other way around. Guess till death do us part was just a bunch of crap, well at least on your end" Punk replied as he hung up.

AJ hung up the phone and broke into tears…she was so lost. She loved Punk so much but it was so much to bare seeing him wasting away little by little. AJ knew right now she was the worst person in the world, but at the same time she couldn't do it anymore.

Punk threw his phone across the kitchen in anger. This was the last thing he thought would happen…the woman he loved more than anything else in the world had left him. Now he was fighting for his life alone…how was he going to do this now.


	19. Chapter 19: Gut Feeling

Chapter 19: Gut Feeling

Punk awoke to the emptiness of not having his wife by his side…Punk sighed and looked over to his phone on the bed stand. Punk grabbed it and pushed the home button on the phone…8 missed calls, 3 voice messages and 12 text messages.

Punk knew who was leaving all these messages but at the moment he didn't even care. She was the once who chose to leave…she chose this and she was going to have to live it. Punk's curiosity began to get the best of him…so to his amusement he decided to listen to a voicemail.

"Punk…answer damn it...listen I'm sorry I just wish you would understand my feelings on my decision and why- message deleted" Punk rolled his eyes as he tossed his phone on the bed.

Punk walked to Christian's room who was wide awake.

"Well good morning mister" Punk said picking his son up and kissing him sweetly on the forehead.

Punk made his way downstairs and opened one of the kitchen cabinets.

"So kiddo what are we in the mood for today…cheerios or apple jacks" Punk asked holding the boxes in his hand.

Christian cooed in delight when Punk said apple jacks.

"Guess apple jacks it is" Punk replied with a smile.

"Bon appetit little man" Punk said placing the bowl in front of his son with a smile

Punk was about to grab a bowl for himself till the doorbell rang.

"I swear never a moments peace huh" Punk thought with a huge sigh

"Top of the morning to you" John said loudly in a cheery voice.

"Oh Jesus" Punk replied as he was almost tempted to slam the door in John's face.

"How you feeling today man…I can tell you didn't need that grave stone I was talking about yesterday seeing as your alive and well…and AJ didn't kill you" John replied with a huge smirk

"What do you want man…as you can see I was about to enjoy some breakfast with my son" Punk replied he was started to get annoyed. He was never one for mornings or morning people.

"Sorry man…I just wanted to see how you were doing. Say speaking of AJ where is that little pocket sized woman you call a wife" John replied with a smile looking around for any sign of AJ.

"She left" Punk replied softly.

"Oh…where did she go and when will she be back?" John asked playing with Christian by making funny faces.

"I don't know…she just left" Punk replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait you lost me now" John replied confused

"Yesterday when I came home I showed her what I did…you know the hair" Punk said pointing to his shaven head.

"Uh-huh" John replied taking a seat next to Christian.

"And she left…she cried about what I did. Then after she asked me why she just took off and called me from a payphone at the airport and that's the last time we spoke" Punk replied as he helped his son eat.

"Your fucking with me right" John asked in shock.

"John I have never fucked with you and nor will I want to" Punk replied sarcastically.

"Punk" John replied sternly

"Look I don't want to talk about it…because if I do the reality will sink in that she really did this to me." Punk replied sadly.

"I mean did she say why" John asked with a frown

"She told me she couldn't do it anymore…she couldn't stand to see me waste away. That me getting rid of my hair made the reality of me having cancer sink in and she couldn't bare it, so she left me. When she'll be coming back I don't know or even if she will come back for that matter" Punk replied getting up from his chair to get a glass of water.

"Damn it Punk man I'm sorry…I mean are you going to be okay" John asked concerned

"I'll be fine…it's just funny you know…she told me she was going to take care of me right up until the end or until I got better. Never dawned on me she would ditch me half way and be so selfish about it" Punk whispered with a weak smile.

"Maybe she just need some time to clear her mind" John replied trying to be as rational as possible.

"She can take all the time she wants I really don't give a crap at this point" Punk replied crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean you don't give a crap she's your wife and I know you love her to death…she loves you too" John replied sternly.

"She loves me…really someone who loves somebody doesn't just up and leave John and that's exactly what she did" Punk retorted in between coughs.

Punk cleared his throat and grabbed another glass of water. Something was bothering him but he tried his best not to let it show.

"She was scared man…I know it was wrong of her but she was scared" John said as he gave Christian another drink of orange juice from his cup.

"Oh please…I'm scared to damn it. She left me high and dry…she was being selfish and you're taking her side" Punk replied this time the cough was getting worse.

"Are you alright" John asked concerned noticing Punk's cough was not letting up.

"I'm fine my throat is just dry…the chemo has that effect sometimes" Punk replied shrugging it off.

"Are you sure" John asked once again

"Yes I'm sure" Punk replied harshly.

"Well okay…look I have to get going alright…listen if you need anything call me and please don't be so harsh toward AJ man" John replied walking to the door with Punk right behind him.

"Whatever" Punk replied quickly covering his mouth from yet another cough.

John waved goodbye to Christian as Punk peaced John out before closing the door behind him. Punk was still coughing and it was getting more painful with every cough. Punk suddenly felt dizzy…he felt like he was walking on jello legs.

"Damn it" Punk mumbled as he tried to make his way back to Christian in the kitchen.

He hated this…the feeling of being fine one minuet and then feeling like complete and utter crap the next. The chemo was taking it effects in the good and the bad ways…what sucked is Punk would never knew if it was going to be a good or bad day.

John sat in his car…something in his gut told him that he shouldn't leave Punk alone. The cough that Punk had was reason alone for him to stay and keep watch on him. How could she do this…how could she have left him just like that John thought to himself getting out of his car to go check on Punk.

"Punk" John said loudly knocking on the door for the second time.

"HELLO" John yelled out still banging on the door.

"Great" John mumbled as he walked over to the other side of the house to where there was a small window that would show right into the kitchen.

"OH SHIT" John yelled out as he ran to back to the front door.

John didn't even have to try very hard as he used his shoulder to break the door wide open. Christian was crying loudly. There was Punk his body looked lifeless as it was sprawled across the floor right in front of his son's high chair.

"Punk come on man wake up" John cried out gently tapping Punk's cheek

"Oh God" John whispered as he removed his hand to see that it was covered in blood.

That's what was bothering Punk…the cough was getting worse and he didn't want to admit it. John grabbed the cordless phone in Punk's kitchen and quickly dialed 911. John glanced at Punk's body…he wasn't moving and was barely breathing.

"Come on Punk…you got to hang in there man please" John thought as the dispatcher finally answered.


	20. Chapter 20: True Colors

Chapter 20: True Colors

Punk had finally been stabilized…the doctor's notified John they were shocked that he had hung in there as long as he did. They also let John know that he was in a great deal of pain and that his chemo was helping…but unfortunately this was just another ugly side effect some cancer patients go through.

John sat by Punk's bed side and watched over him like a hawk. John was still saddened over how much Punk's appearance had changed over time due to this horrible sickness. Punk was so frail looking…John recalled his last doctor visit with Punk…Punk went from a healthy 225 to a light 187.

"Hang in there Punk…please hang in there" John whispered letting out a huge sigh.

Punk was completely out of it…with all the chemo, the medication and so much stress. John knew this was bound to happen and he was right, and now here was Punk lying in a hospital bed looking almost lifeless like if he was slipping away right at that moment. If it was for the beeping from all the machines hooked up to him, you would think he was gone already.

"I'll be right back" John said he wasn't sure if Punk could hear him in his state but still he made it known he was there for him.

John went around the corner not far from Punk's room and pulled out his cell phone. John scrolled through his contacts and found the number he was looking for.

"Hello" the voice answered softly

"AJ we need to talk" John replied with a sigh.

"About what" AJ whispered into the phone.

"Punk he's in the hospital…I don't care where you're at but you need to get here quick. Damn it he needs you" John said sternly

"John…I…I'm sorry but I can't" AJ replied sadly her voice cracking

"Are you fucking kidding me…I'm not giving you a choice you need to get over here this is your husband we are talking about" John replied his voice rising in tone.

"I understand that John…but I can't see Punk in that form. It's just too much to bare…I thought I could take care of him but damn it John it's not that easy" AJ retorted sobbing into the phone.

"I can't believe you…I can't believe how selfish your being. Punk was right about you it's all about you and to think I stood up for you this morning" John replied harshly he was livid right now.

"John I love Punk…I will never stop loving Punk but I" AJ was cut off by hearing John scoff on his end

"If you loved him you wouldn't of left him in the time that he needed you most…you would be here right now watching over him like I'd doing right now" John replied trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry John please understand where I'm coming from…when I'm ready I will come back. But right now I'm not in the right state to take care of anyone" AJ replied holding back sobs.

"Come back when you're ready are you kidding me…you know what don't bother. Yeah Punk may take you back but if he does I know now that you don't deserve him. Let me tell you this AJ if that man doesn't make it…and you're not here it's on you" John replied harshly and hung up his phone.

John walked back into Punk's room. John sighed hearing him groan in pain in his sleep…John felt so bad for Punk.

"I'm so sorry Punk" John whispered as he sat back in the chair by Punk's bed as he continued to watch over him.


	21. Chapter 21: Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 21: Picking Up the Pieces

"I love this park it's so beautiful "AJ whispered into Punk's ear as they held each other in a loving embrace.

"Your beautiful…I can't believe I found someone like you. I love you AJ with everything I have in me…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Punk replied caressing AJ's face.

"Punk I'm so sorry" AJ whispered letting go of Punk

"Sorry for what? AJ what's the matter?" Punk asked concerned as AJ began to back away from Punk in tears.

"AJ…where are you going…come back…AJ…AJ" Punk cried out but AJ turned her back and continued to walk away ignoring Punk's cries.

"AJ" Punk screamed loudly

"Hey…hey calm down Punk its okay" John said trying his best to calm Punk who was thrashing in his bed.

"NO…NO…I want to go home…I don't want to be here…I don't want to be here" Punk cried loudly pulling at the IV machine causing him to cry out in pain as well.

"Get this off me…get it off" Punk yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Punk man it's okay…you just need to relax" John replied placing a hand on Punk's chest to calm him boy was his heart racing.

"FUCK YOU" Punk spat as he slapped John's hand off of him.

Next thing John knew a few nurses and a doctor rushed into the room trying to their best efforts to calm Punk down but nothing was working. He was in a rage that wasn't allowing to think or act logically in that moment.

"You've been the one here for him this whole time…so you make the call" the doctor said walking up to John who was still in shock.

"Call for what?" John asked confused

"We can give him a medication that can calm him down and don't worry it won't affect with his chemo medications" the doctor replied softly.

"LET ME GO…I MAY HAVE CANCER BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS" Punk yelled harshly trying to get out of his bed.

"Do it" John replied as the doctor nodded to a nurse to bring in the medication.

After a few minutes that the nurse stepped out…she returned with a needle and a small glass bottle of medication. The nurse quickly removed one of Punk's IV and hooked up the needle, and bottle to the IV machine.

"What are you doing…what is that" Punk asked looking at every move the nurse made.

"STOP WHAT IS THAT STUFF…please no more medication….just let me die" Punk cried.

Then within a few minutes the medication was kicking in and Punk was out like a light.

John was still in shock…what had brought that one. The only thing John recalled what him crying out for AJ and then going absolutely bonkers the next. Aside from all that all that mattered was Punk walk calm now…he needed his rest.

Hours had past and John had fallen asleep on the chair next to Punk. John's body ached from sitting on the chair for hours but he didn't really care…he was there for Punk. John awoke to the feeling of something hitting him on the forehead over and over again.

"What the…" John mumbled rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"About time you woke up…I was getting bored so yeah" Punk replied holding up the wrapper of his straw.

"That explains what was being thrown at me" John replied with a half-smile.

"Listen John…about my little well huge freak out I'm sorry" Punk whispered softly.

"Don't apologize…but Punk man what the hell brought it on?" John asked concerned

"Too much shit on my mind…cancer, my son and how I'm going to take care of him when I can't even take care of myself, and well AJ I miss her so much" Punk replied as he wiped a tear away before it fell down his cheek.

"Punk I have something to tell you…but promise me you won't freak the hell out again" John replied holding up his hands.

"Trust me…whatever this stuff they have pumping in me right now. Well let's just say I'm about 50 percent here and the other 50 on cloud 9" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"I called AJ yesterday when you were admitted" John replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"You did? Well what did she say?" Punk asked with eyes widened almost hopefully.

"She didn't want to come to the hospital…she said when she was ready she would come back. But Punk I don't th…" John was cut off by Punk chuckling softly.

"You don't think she's coming back…do you?" Punk whispered sadly all that hope in his eyes gone.

"I'm sorry man…but if she really wanted to she'd be here" John replied softly.

"John" Punk whispered

"Yeah" John replied softly

"You think that you can convince these goons to let me out of here…I just want to go home" Punk whispered trying his best to hold back tears.

"I'll see what I can do man" John replied walking out of Punk's room quietly closing the door behind him.

Once Punk was safe knowing John was gone he let it out…everything he broke into tears repeating over and over again why. Punk wrapped his hand on the necklace around his neck that AJ had given to him a long time ago…it was something to signify her love for him and their love of comics. It was a simple pendant of the batman symbol held on a black string.

"Stupid piece of crap" Punk growled out as he snapped the necklace off and threw it across the room.

John stood by the door and heard everything…it was now up to him to be there for Punk. He swore right then and there that he was going to see Punk fight through this cancer. Because now…John was the only one that Punk had left.


	22. Chapter 22: One Day At A Time

Chapter 22: One Day at a Time

"You really don't have to do this" Punk whispered as John opened the passenger side door for him.

"I want to…besides whom else is going to take care of you" John replied sternly helping Punk out of the car.

Punk was finally released from the hospital…he still wasn't 100 percent thought and was told he could be released but only if he had someone to watch over him. That's when John stepped in and claimed the role of Punk's new caregiver. Punk was still awkward about it…but he really didn't have a choice so he agreed in order to come home.

"Will you" Punk said annoyed

"What…I'm just helping you out" John replied extending a hand to Punk

"I can do it…I'm not crippled John" Punk replied sarcastically

"Fine then…by all means then" John said standing back to watching Punk try to make his way to the front door.

Punk wobbled on spaghetti legs and groaned in frustration. He didn't want John's help…hell he didn't even want to ask but just simply trying to make his way to the front door was so hard…not to mention painful.

"So damn stubborn" John mumbled under his breath as he still stood with his arms crossed watching Punk.

"Okay…Punk you can do this…you better do this cause I'll be damned if you asking that giant man gorilla for any help" Punk thought to himself looking over his shoulder to still see John standing there with a smug look on his face.

Punk took one step and then another…then out of nowhere Punk tripped and fell.

"Ahh…what the fuck" Punk cried out as he looked to see he got stuck in the water hose in the grass.

"Ready for my help…you stubborn ass" John replied with a less then amused look standing over Punk.

Punk growled in frustration and looked at John extending hand.

"Whatever" Punk whispered and finally took John's hand and they made their way inside.

"It's so quiet" Punk whispered softly walking into his home.

His wife…the love of his life had left him. He couldn't care for his son in his state, so his sisters and mother took over that position. Punk felt so worthless…he couldn't even take care of his own family and now they were both gone.

"I'm a horrible person John" Punk said hanging his head low

"Why would you say that" John asked with a frown.

"I'm a horrible husband…and a horrible father. I couldn't even keep my wife happy and now I can't even take care of my son" Punk replied running his hands on his shaven head slowly it was growing back.

"Punk do not…and I repeat do NOT blame yourself for this you hear me" John said sternly placing a hand on Punk's shoulder.

Punk didn't say a word but just simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm tired John…I think I'm going to take a nap" Punk whispered softly turning to the stairs.

John tried to take Punk by the arm to lead the way…but Punk simply smiled and refused.

"I at least have to give a shot John please" Punk replied with a weak smile.

Punk made his way to the stairs slowly but surely he had made his way to the top…but it wasn't with dropping a few swear words at how many stairs there were.

Punk slowly opened the door and looked around before sitting down on his bed. Punk glanced over at the side of the bed were AJ's tine frame would be and shut his eyes. She wasn't coming back…he was aware of that but he still just didn't want to accept it fully.

Punk laid his tired body on the bed and grabbed a pillow from AJ's side. It still smelled of her perfume…it was funny he would always complain that it would give him a headache…and right now it was giving him comfort from the pain.

Punk looked over to his nightstand and saw a picture of he and AJ when the first started dating. They looked so happy…how could it have gone so wrong so badly.

"This isn't going to work" Punk thought as he grabbed the framed picture and opened the drawer of his nightstand throwing the picture inside.


	23. Chapter 23: What Do You Say?

I just want to take this time to say first and foremost thank you to all my readers and your awesome comments. I decided to take this time to tell you why I decided to go with the sort of topic for my story. While I do enjoy the lovely stories of a Punk/ AJ romance…I decided to go with a more serious topic, something that I thought the readers would enjoy. Also another reason why I wrote this story is because of the meaning it has to me…cancer runs in my family…I've lost quite a few family members to this horrible sickness. I've seen firsthand what it can do to someone…so to me this is my way of letting all the years of my personal loss out through my chapters. I want to take time with my chapters and elaborate…show the good and the bad. I don't want it to be all sadness…but just bare with me folks I'm trying my best to give you readers the great read you deserve!

-Ashers-

This Chapter came from an idea from a friend at work...I had sent the link to my story and she loved it. She gave me this idea in her words "How about throwing in a little mix of awkward in there it always makes for a fun read". That's when she came up with this idea...so to my pal from word Ms. Rosie this one is for you and thanks.

Chapter 23: What Do You Say?

Punk awoke to the sound of kitchen cabinets slamming shut and water running. Punk wasn't as weak as he was before…if anything he was feeling a little stronger. Punk got out of bed and walked down stairs to see that it was John making all the noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk asked rubbing his eyes

"Making something to eat…you haven't eaten and you need to" John replied pulling food out of Punk's fridge.

"No…no go ahead help yourself to my food" Punk replied with a sarcastic grin

"I'm making you something to eat with your food…jerk" John replied returning the sarcasm

"I'm kidding…and thank you" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"No problem" John replied softly.

"You it's kind of funny that you of all people would be the one to take care of me" Punk replied with a chuckle.

"Why is that" John asked serving Punk a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Well first off…we never really got along" Punk answered sipping his orange juice.

"I tried to get along with you…you just seemed to enjoy being a douche bag with everyone" John replied with a dimpled smile.

"I know and I'm sorry…but man did I really hate your guts. Then there's that other reason" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What reason…oh yeah, look man about that I apologize. I had no right to do what I did" John replied he was genuinely sorry.

"What happen between you and AJ back then…well was back then. I want to put all that crap in the past…and being since you've been here for me this whole time. Well John I can't hold that against you and I won't" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Well seeing as we are starting off fresh…again, how about a guy's night out" John replied with a smile

"I don't know John…a guy's night out with you. I want to be able to walk around Chicago and still keep my reputation in tact" Punk replied sarcastically

"Don't be a jerk come on" John said using his convincing voice.

"Alright fine" Punk replied with a smile.

*Later On Same Night*

"You know this isn't what I had in mind for a guy's night out" Punk yelled out as the loud music blared.

"I know…come on Punk wouldn't hurt to try something different right?" John asked with a wink.

"It just might" Punk cried out rolling his eyes.

John thought a wicked guy's night out would be a hang out at a local club…so not Punk's scene. Punk was already feeling like a fish out of water…while John on the other hand was yacking it up with a woman across the club.

Punk rubbed his head and looked up at the ceiling of the club.

"Why me?" Punk asked himself with a sigh.

Punk looked down and across the other end of the club to notice a young black haired woman staring at him. The woman then waved…not wanting to be a total jerk Punk waved back. Big mistake next thing Punk knew the young woman was walking towards him.

"Oh wonderful" Punk thought to himself

"Hi" the young woman said with a smile

"Uh hi" Punk replied back awkwardly

"Priscilla" the woman said extending her hand

"Punk" Punk replied shaking her extended hand.

"So did you come here alone" Priscilla asked inching closer to Punk

"Umm…no I came with a friend…you see that giant man gorilla over there. I came with him" Punk replied pointing at John who was still flirting with the same woman.

"You're funny" Priscilla replied with a laugh

"Thanks" Punk replied as he smiled awkwardly.

Punk placed his hands in his pockets this was too weird the last thing he wanted was happening. John wasn't helping either by ditching him to go flirt with women. More than anything Punk just wanted to be home amongst the peace and quiet.

"Who's your new friend Punk" John's voice was heard from behind Punk.

Punk glared at John…he hated being put on the spot.

"Priscilla" Priscilla replied extending her hand to John.

"John nice to meet you Priscilla…saw you guys talking thought I might come see what was going on" John replied with a smug smile.

Priscilla smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen Priscilla…you're seem to be a very sweet girl so far but I'm mar…" Punk was cut off by John yanking on his shirt and pulling him to the side.

"What's your problem?" Punk asked smacking John's hand away.

"Where you about to tell that girl you're married" John asked smacking Punk's hand back.

"I am married John…just because..." Punk once again was cut off by John lightly smacking him on the arm.

"She left you Punk…get that through your head man" John replied shaking Punk lightly.

"Oh so what do you want me to do…pretend AJ didn't even exist and take this girl home" Punk retorted with an evil glare.

"Gees Punk I'm not telling you to sleep with her…just come on man. She's interested in the conversation so why not keep it going" John replied softly.

"Damn it fine…but I swear if you ever do this to me again, I'll kill you" Punk replied softly.

"Listen my friend here is getting tired of the club scene how about I go grab the new friend I made and we get up out of here" John said loudly.

Punk's mouth dropped open…he did not see John doing that at all. Punk was pissed he hated the fact that John did that…now this girl was beyond excited and Punk wasn't really into it.

Punk pulled John aside.

"What the hell are you doing…I am not bringing anyone into my home John" Punk spat harshly he was livid right now.

"Punk man relax…don't worry so much just go with the flow" John replied walking away to find the woman he was speaking with earlier.

Punk sighed in frustration and turned his head to look to the side…there was Priscilla with the hugest smile on her face after hearing what John just said.

"Take me…just take me now" Punk thought to himself smacking his forehead.


	24. Chapter 24: Out Of Place

Chapter 24: Out of Place

The whole ride home Punk didn't say a word…even though Priscilla was rambling on and on about herself and things she likes to do for fun. John glanced back quickly to see Punk was beyond annoyed and bored out of his mind.

John couldn't help but chuckle lightly…even just to make conversation Punk was not an easy one to amuse. John parked his car into the driveway and helped his new woman friend out of the car…John wasn't looking to fool around either he just wanted a woman's company for a change.

"Punk wait up" Priscilla called out sweetly.

"Ugh" Punk groaned quietly as he pulled out his house key to unlock the front door

"Wow your house is beautiful" Priscilla said walking into Punk's kitchen.

Punk felt so odd…to have another woman is his home other than his wife was just too weird. Punk walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water…just as he was about to grab a glass from the cabinet something got Punk's attention.

In the sink there was another glass…funny thing about that was there were no glasses in the sink when he and John left earlier. Punk distinctly remembered washing, drying and putting every single glass away.

John noticed Punk's gaze locked on a glass in the sink and he just had to know what was up.

"What's the matter?" John asked softly.

"That glass" Punk whispered softly

"Yeah what about it" John asked confused.

"It wasn't there when we left…I cleaned and tried them all" Punk replied his bright green eyes still locked on the glass.

"Maybe you used it and just forgot…it happens man" John replied with a smile.

"No it doesn't" Punk replied harshly.

"Those girls…take them back" Punk whispered sternly.

"Are you serious" John asked roughly

"If someone is in my house…the last thing I want is someone to get hurt so take them back" Punk replied getting more annoyed by the minuet.

"Where am I supposed to take them back" John asked looking over his shoulders to both women sitting Punk's living room.

"I don't care where you take them…you could drop them off back at the club. I never wanted them here in the first place…to have them here was not my idea at all" Punk replied sternly.

"So take them back" Punk repeated his whisper now rising to a higher tone.

"Fine…but what the hell are you going to do if someone is in this house…not like you can beat them up in your state" John replied concerned.

"Don't worry about me…please John just do what I'm asking I'm begging you here" Punk replied softly.

"Ladies I'm sorry for the inconvenience but my friend here isn't feeling all too well so how about a rain check on tonight" John said walking up to both women in the living room who let out a sad whimper.

"Well alright…we hope he gets to feeling better" Priscilla replied following John to the front door.

"Yeah me too" John replied glaring at Punk as he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Punk took a deep breath and made his way upstairs…something in his gut told him he needed to look up there first. Punk peeked into Christian's empty room…no one there, Punk finally made his way to his bedroom and Punk felt his heart skip a beat upon what he saw.


	25. Chapter 25: You Can't!

Chapter 25: You Can't!

"Hi" the voice whispered softly head hanging low.

"Hi" Punk whispered still in shock.

Eyes locked together, hearts beating rapidly, and words left unspoken.

Punk walked slowly up to the form sitting on his bed…slowly reaching out his hand he touched a strand of hair.

"You're real" Punk whispered softly

"I'm sorry" the voice whispered softly placing a hand on Punk's hand.

"AJ…I've missed you so much" Punk replied pulling her tiny frame into a hug never wanting to let go

"Punk I'm so sorry" AJ whispered into his chest tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter now…all I've even wanted is in my arms right now" Punk replied kissing the top of AJ's head.

John watched from the door…he was upset. Of course Punk would take her back…he loved her more than anything else in the world. John just felt like AJ was not worthy of someone like Punk wife or not…her true colors showed the day she walked out that door.

Punk's phone beeped…he looked down to see it was a text message from John

Punk: What do you want?

John: Come outside…I need to talk to you

Punk: Can't it wait for a bit…kinda busy

John: Tell AJ it will only take a minuet

Punk: How did you know I was with AJ?

John: I saw you two hugging…I was watching from the bedroom door.

Punk: Ok…stalker

John: Just get down here damn it! NOW!

"As much as I don't want to let you go…I have to go talk to John real quick I'll be just a minuet" Punk said kissing AJ on the forehead before walking out the door. Punk made his way downstairs and opened his front door. Punk was greeted by John's massive hands grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him outside.

"I swear to jeebus if you do that again…I'm gonna punch you right in the balls" Punk spat out fixing his shirt.

"Tell me you're not going to take her back just like that" John asked sternly.

"Excuse me" Punk asked with a glare

"She left you high and try…wait not just you but your son as well" John replied angrily

"She is my wife…the mother of my child. If I decide to take her back that is my decision…I do not have to explain anything to you. As it is why am I even having this conversation with you?" Punk replied annoyed.

"You know what fine…but don't tell me that I didn't warn you if she ups and leaves you again" John retorted walking to his car, getting in and driving away.

Punk was pissed…how John could say something like that to him was upsetting. AJ wouldn't leave him again…she loved him enough to come back to him. John didn't know what he was talking about…everything was going to be fine…right?


	26. Chapter 26: The Difference

Chapter 26: The Difference

Punk slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight peeking into the window shades. Punk turned over to his side to greet AJ with a kiss…but she wasn't there. Punk felt a lump in his throat…was it just a dream did he actually dream AJ coming back to him. Punk shot up in bed and was about to rush out the bedroom door till he heard humming coming for the bedroom bathroom.

Punk slowly walked over to his bedroom bathroom and turned the knob slowly. For some reason his heart was racing…what if he made the same mistake twice. Maybe he dreamed AJ but it was really another woman. Punk slowly opened the door and heard the shower running…Punk threw caution to the wind and slid the shower curtain across.

"AHH…PHIL" AJ cried out covering her naked body with her hands.

"AJ" Punk whispered softly

"What's the matter with you…are you okay" AJ asked grabbing the shower curtain using it to cover her body.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…never mind" Punk mumbled softly

"That I left you" AJ asked locking her big brown eyes with Punk's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry…well now that I'm here how about I join you" Punk replied with a sly smile.

"I would like that" AJ replied with a smile.

AJ watched as Punk began to undress. It was like nothing ever happened…it was like she never left all. AJ smiled as Punk slowly began to remove his shirt. AJ's smiled soon faded as she saw the drastic change that had happen to Punk while she was away. Punk's was skinner…he's fit form was now so slender and if you paid close attention some of his ribs could be seen.

There were so many marking from where Punk had been poked at with needles from the chemotherapy and blood tests. Soon AJ began to feel uncomfortable again…she felt her heart drop right then and there.

"Umm I'm sorry Punk…but I think I'm going to get out. I'm kind of getting cold in here" AJ said quickly as she grabbed a towel wrapping her body up and getting out of the shower.

"Oh…Ok" Punk replied with a weak smile.

Punk kind of found that odd…before AJ would jump at the chance to shower with AJ. She wouldn't even give it a second thought…in fact all he had to say was shower and she was naked before he was. Punk shook the thought out of his head and placed his shirt back and walking out of the bathroom.

"When can I see my baby boy" AJ asked with a huge smile

"Umm well whenever you want…he's with my mom. I really couldn't take care of him being in a hospital so my mother took over she's been a huge help with him" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad…hopefully he's not any trouble" AJ replied brushing out her wet hair.

"Of course not…come on AJ he's my son" Punk replied with a wink

"That's exactly why I'm worried that he's trouble" AJ replied with chuckle.

"Really now…so what are you trying to imply" Punk asked as he began to wrap his arms around AJ's tiny waist.

AJ tensed and slipped out of his grip.

"Is everything okay AJ…you've been acting kind of…" Punk was cut off by AJ speaking

"Let's go see my baby…I missed him so much" AJ said walking out the bedroom leaving Punk still a little confused about her behavior.

"Alright then" Punk mumbled to himself.

*Later On Same Day*

"It was so nice to see the baby" AJ gushed with a smile

"Yes it was…but I'm glad you agreed to keep him with my mother until things get better. I would want my son to grow up in a home where he get the attention he deserves." Punk replied looking outside the passenger side window.

"Why wouldn't I agree to that…I only want the best for him" AJ replied parking in the driveway.

"AJ…can I ask you something?" Punk asked in a faint whisper.

"Okay" AJ replied unbuckling her belt

He wanted to ask her why…he wanted to ask so many things but he was scared. Normally Punk was very outspoken and blunt with everyone else. But there was something about AJ that just made him feel so weak.

"Never mind…I forgot. Let's just go inside and relax we both had a long day" Punk replied with a half-smile.

"Are you sure…you know you can ask me anything" AJ replied getting out of the car staring at Punk who was still buckled up in his seat.

Punk only nodded yes in response as he began to unbuckle and get out of the car slowly. Punk always felt like an old man getting out of cars…certain movements would always come with a response of a sharp pain here and there. But of course Punk being the proud guy that he was…he would rather feel the pain then ask for help.

AJ and Punk walked upstairs to their bedroom room…and both let their tired bodies fall back onto the bed.

"So…the cancer…is it gone" AJ asked softly

"No…I still have it. Doctors say that I'm dealing with it rather well…of course I'm still doing treatments, which I freaking hate. They make me feel so miserable with the side effects." Punk replied folding his arms behind his head to relax.

"Will you get better…I mean will it ever go away" AJ asked laying on her side her back to Punk as she spoke softly.

"I'm sure I'll get better…I have my good and bad days. The good days are like these days…I have enough strength to do certain things and just a little to no pain. The bad days…I can barely get out of bed...my whole entire body just aches. I can't eat because it hardly stays down…my throat hurts from the coughing. As it going away…I really hope it does. I'll be lucky if it goes into remission" Punk replied letting out a deep sigh.

"Remission" AJ asked confused

"Remission means the cancer could be either gone…or the cancer cells are decreasing. I can't tell you how I'm hoping to hear those words soon or later. So far every time I go to the doctor for test…my cancer is still present. I've been in and out of hospitals like crazy" Punk replied softly.

AJ turned around in the bed and gave Punk a sad look…almost puppy eyed.

"I'm so sorry to hear all that…I wish you were better" AJ replied caressing Punk's cheek

"I will be soon…but now I have you back and I got to say that makes me feel a whole lot better" Punk replied with a smile.

AJ leaned in and placed her soft lips on Punk's lips…Punk tensed for a bit but soon relaxed into the kiss. It had been so long that they've had a moment like this…so close and so intimate. For a while Punk had felt like less of a man because he wasn't able to pleasure the woman he loved most because he simply didn't have the strength.

Punk pulled AJ atop of him…their heated kiss still locked. Both hearts racing…passions re-ignited, Punk broke the kiss he didn't want to but he did need his oxygen. AJ looked down into Punk's green eyes…that was the only thing that didn't seem to disappear with the cancer. His appearance was completely different he was still in shape somewhat…a lot thinner, his face was as well if you didn't know his story you would think he was a person who had an eating disorder.

But this was the chemo taking its toll…he was just thin in general. Not being able to keep things down on certain days didn't help either. AJ felt like she wanted to cry seeing Punk this way but she sucked in up for him. But those eyes…those beautiful green eyes that captivated her the first time she saw him…still shined so brightly almost like a glimmer of hope that he was going to be okay.

"AJ…are you okay" Punk whispered reaching up to touch AJ's cheek

AJ responded by leaning down and capturing Punk's lips once again. Punk moaned into the kiss…boy did he want this body…he craved only her body. Punk slid AJ's tank top off of her slender body and tossed it to the side. Her breast were almost busting out of her bra…she looked simply amazing.

Punk smiled softly as he pulled AJ down for another breath-taking kiss while unhooking her bra at the same time. Once it was off Punk ran his hands up her flat stomach and up to her breast making her moan in response. It had been long…way to long, he didn't care if he felt pain or didn't have the strength he was going to bring the pleasure to his wife that he thought she so deserved.

AJ let her slender fingers stop at the hem of Punk's shirt…and began to lift it up. Once again her heart sank seeing the same thing she saw early…why this bothered her so much she couldn't fight it. Why could she look past it and see the man she fell in love with. Thing was this was Punk…but not the same Punk. The Punk she fell in love with was happy, healthy, and so vibrant and of course drop dead sexy.

This Punk…was just heartbreaking, he was sick, yes he still had the personality of her Punk, and yes he was still as handsome as ever but it just wasn't the same. AJ stopped and slid off of Punk a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong…do you not want to" Punk asked concerned seeing the look in her eyes

"I'm sorry but I can't…I just don't feel good right now" AJ replied grabbing her tank top and putting it back on rushing out the bedroom. Her footsteps heard as she made her way downstairs.

Once again but was just so damn confused…did she not find him sexually appealing anymore. Was she scared that it would be too painful for him to have sex with her? So many things were racing in his head but he wouldn't know the answers to any of them unless he asked her.


	27. Chapter 27: Questions And Answers

Chapter 27: Questions and Answers

Punk walked downstairs to find AJ sitting in the darkness of the living room. Punk sighed…he heard her crying he hated hearing her cry. Punk walked over to the living room and switched on the lamp in the living room.

"Oh…you scared me" AJ whispered wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Why did you come back?" Punk asked softly

"What" AJ asked as she choked back a sob

"Why did you come back…what made you come back to me" Punk asked once again still standing in the same spot of the living room

"Because…I had too Punk, I felt so guilty for leaving you and it made me look like a bad person for leaving my husband when he needed me most" AJ replied softly.

"Sooo…you came back for you, not for me." Punk replied crossing his arms

"No I didn't I came for you" AJ replied sternly.

"AJ did you not hear what you just told me…you came back because you had too. Because it made you look like a bad person for leaving your husband oh and your son. It was you you you" Punk replied sternly.

"Don't try turning what I just said on me…I know why I came back damn it" AJ replied getting frustrated.

"And clearly so do I…I took you back AJ no questions asked. I love you; you're my wife, my everything. It never occurred to me that when things got tough you would leave me just like that." Punk replied sadly

AJ didn't say a word but just sat there in tears…she fucked up she knew it and her answer didn't make things any better.

"You came back because of guilt…not because of love. You can't even look at me the same way and you can't ever make love to me because maybe because I don't look like I did when you fell in love with me. For that I'm sorry…but I always thought you loved someone because of how they are on the inside not on the outside. Or maybe I'm wrong about that too" Punk replied his face was written with sadness.

"I thought I was ready to deal with this…I thought I could over look all my problems and focus on yours but I can't. Call me shallow, call me selfish but I'm just being honest Punk you deserve the truth. I love you and I always will but this…it's too much even for me" AJ replied her voice breaking.

Punk scoffed as he just turned to walk away…stopping shortly before completely walking out of the living room.

"I'm sorry about my sickness AJ…I'm sorry i don't look like the man you fell in love with. I'm sorry that still tried to look past what you did and it still blow up in my face. I'm sorry I still love you."Punk replied his back turned to AJ.

"What are you saying?" AJ asked getting up to walk over to Punk.

"I'm saying…you're not ready for this, you never were and I've been so stupid to think that you were. You're only happy when things aren't as bad as this…when everything goes your way. Well it can't this time…I have cancer either stay and deal with it…or just go away" Punk replied softly fighting back tears

"You can't be serious right now baby" AJ replied almost sounding desperate

"You know me AJ…I never say things I don't mean" Punk replied with sad smile.

"You leave me again…that's it don't come back. I refuse to make the same mistake twice….you leave me and I want a divorce" Punk replied softly.

AJ gasped softly…she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you make the choice…I'm not making it for you" Punk replied walking away.

AJ hung her head in shame…slowly she walked over to the closet where she left her luggage still unpacked. Grabbing them she walked over to Punk and kissed him softly. She knew this was what she had to do…she couldn't hurt Punk by pretending that everything was ok when it wasn't.

"I'm so sorry" AJ cried breaking the kiss

"Yeah me too…if it still means anything to you. I will love you always Harley Quinn" Punk whispered softly

"Me too Joker" AJ replied walking out the front door.

Punk sank to the floor once again he was alone…this time for good. He believed he loved AJ enough to let her go…even if it meant sacrificing his own personal happiness. Sometimes when you love something so much…you have to learn to let it go.


	28. Chapter 28: The Favor

Chapter 28: Favor

"So you told her to leave…just like that" John said stuffing another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Do we really have to talk about this" Punk replied cringing as he watched John stuff his face.

"Well I want to know what happen" John replied his mouth still partially full of food.

"And I want you to chew your food" Punk replied looking less than amused

"Jerk" John mumbled under his breath.

"You're not hungry" John asked as he noticed Punk wasn't touching his food.

"Just a little nervous…you know I've been to tons of check-ups and doctor's offices and I never get used to it" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"I don't know how you do it man…but I just want to say your one of the strongest guys I know" John replied taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Nah…I'm just doing what I can. I can't give up…even though I know the most important person in my life did." Punk replied with a sigh

"For what it's worth man…I'm sorry about everything I said the day she came back" John said removing his cap.

"No it's okay…she wasn't ready for this. Hell neither was I…but let me say if it had been her going through this, leaving her wouldn't ever cross my mind. She came back out of guilt not love…sorry but to me that's not a good reason" Punk replied sadly

"Well you ready to go" John replied softly.

"Yeah…just want to get this over with already" Punk replied getting up from their booth.

John paid the ticket and they both made their way to the hospital for Punk's latest appointment.

"So what are you going to do now?" John asked as they took a seat in the hospital waiting area.

"I don't know…I really don't" Punk replied rubbing his head…he had to admit he always felt happy when he did that being as his hair was slowly but surely growing back. He kind of missed his long hair and promised to never bitch about it again.

"Girls…partying…girls" John replied with a chuckle.

Punk shot John an un-amused look.

"Too soon" John asked softly

"Just a bit" Punk replied with a glare.

"Sorry…but in all seriousness what are you going to do now that it's really over between you guys" John asked again adjusting his cap.

"I don't know…all I know is I'm beat this cancer. Go back to doing what I love and raising my son to be the best damn man he can be. I want him to have everything I never had and more. Right now that's all that matters" Punk replied in a stern tone.

"What if…well" John hesitated to speak up.

"If I don't make it…is that what you're going to say" Punk asked with a chuckle

Punk wasn't afraid of death…death was bound to happen to everyone sooner or later. It was a part of life so it never brought any real fear to him. The only thing Punk didn't want was to go when he wasn't ready.

"If I don't make…I know that AJ will of course take care of Christian. AJ's a great mother there's no denying that…but I know Chris will need some sort of father figure in his life" Punk replied softly.

"Of course he will and no one will replace you" John replied patting Punk on the back

"I know that…but I want to do me a favor. A huge favor if I don't make it…I want you to help make sure my son gets the father figure he needs." Punk replied his face was serious

"What are you trying to say" John asked confused

"Geez…you're always lost huh?" Punk replied with a laugh

"I want you to be there for him…be the father I wasn't given a chance to be" Punk replied softly

"Philip Brooks" a nurse called out loudly

"Well seems like their ready for me" Punk replied as he walked to where the nurse was as they both made their way to his room.

John was in shock…did Punk just literally ask him to be a father to his son. Sure he loved Christian as his own…but even John felt bad taking that right away from Punk.


	29. Chapter 29: Promises And Moments

Chapter 29: Promises and Moments

"I know what I asked you back there was an awful lot to ask John but I just want to make sure my son has a father figure. Someone he can go to when it gets rough…talk about things that only guys would understand" Punk said looking out the passenger side window.

The appointment went as usual for Punk. More tests…more blood taken for test and of course his chemo treatment. Doctors said he was not out of the clear yet but were glad that his episodes of pain were limited to almost none at all. Punk of course was not as happy as they were…he want nothing but this cancer nonexistent in his life.

"It is…look Punk I don't want to take away you being a father to your son. Even if you pass I don't want it to be as if I'm replacing you in other people's eyes." John replied

"To hell with other people John…I'm asking you to do this for please. I know that people will talk their crap…but I don't care and neither should you. You're doing this for a reason…as a stand-up guy and as my friend" Punk replied softly.

John turned to look at Punk in shock.

"What…what's with the look on your face" Punk asked eyebrow raised

"Aww…did you just call me your friend Punkers" John replied fluttering his eyelashes and poking Punk on the side.

"Oh fuck off…or I'll take it back" Punk growled out

"Listen…I know that you're going to beat this. But if…and that a huge if, you don't make it I promise to do my best to help be a father figure to your son. I will help raise him the way I know you would" John replied softly.

"Shake on it" Punk replied extending his hand

"What the hell…why not" John replied shaking Punk's hand

John parked into the driveway of Punk's mother's house as Punk slowly got out of the car.

"Need help there old timer" John laughed walking over to Punk

"Kiss my ass" Punk replied smacked John upside the head.

"Mom are you here" Punk cried out loudly.

"In here Philip" Punk's mother cried out from a room across the hall.

"Hey how my little guy" Punk said with a huge smile seeing his son in his mother's eyes.

"Phil…are you okay. I know that what happen with you and AJ hasn't been easy for you." Punk's mother replied caressing her son's face

"Mom I'm fine. Yes AJ leaving has been hard…but I have myself and a child to take care of" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"I just can't believe she left you and this child what kind of a mother is…" Punk cut off his mother with a serious glare.

"She's wonderful mother mom…she knew she had to take care of her problems to be the mother she knows she can be. In no way shape or form did she abandon our son…she promised to in his life no matter where she was at" Punk replied sternly

Punk's mother didn't say a word…there was no point in arguing with Punk. He would always have to be right of course.

"Now…come here you" Punk replied taking his son in his arms who was all smiles

Punk loved how much of a happy child he was. It seemed that his son always had a smile on his face and Punk didn't want anything less of a smile on his child's face. Punk sat down a rocking chair that was in the room facing the window.

"I missed you a lot kiddo…seems you're happy here and I'm glad you are though I'm not going to lie I'd rather have you home with me. But right now dad's a little under the weather but don't worry once he gets better he's coming to bring you home" Punk whispered to his son who was sitting on his knee facing the window.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be the daddy you want me to be right now. I'm trying really hard here to get better for you. Don't think you're here because I don't love you…I love you enough to keep you here so you can get the care you deserve that's all" Punk said kissing the top of his son's head.

Punk turned Christian on his knee so now he was face to face with his son. He looked just like his mother his hair was her color but his eyes were of course the same beautiful emerald green as his father's. Punk rested his nose on his son's head and inhaled his scent…his hair smelled like baby shampoo so fresh and clean.

"If I don't make it kiddo know that there will be someone there to take care of you and know that I tried my best. I only hope that you'll forgive me for me not being there as much…but know that it wasn't my choice. I just love you so much that all I ever wanted was what's best for you and your mother." Punk raised his hand and caressed his son's soft cheek.

Punk began to tear up when his son raised his as well and touched Punk's face. It was as if in that moment his son was telling him that everything was going to be okay. Punk broke into tears…he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He missed his life…he missed his son, his life in the ring and of course his now soon to be ex-wife. He would give up everything he had right now just to have it all back. But he couldn't give up…this small child in his arms was the reason Punk remained sane.

"If anyone asks you never saw me cry…deal" Punk replied opening his hand

Christian smiled and smacked Punk's hand softly.

"I'll take that as a deal on your end too" Punk replied kissing his son on the forehead.

John watched the whole moment from the door…he loved how much of an awesome dad Punk was. He loved how even though he wasn't feeling at his best he never forgot his main priorities in life. How was John going to do this for Punk…he knew now from seeing that moment he couldn't be half the dad that Punk already was.


	30. Chapter 30: Now How I Wanted

Chapter 30: Not How I Wanted

"How long were you standing by the door?" Punk asked walking out Christian's room only to bump in to John's larger frame

"Long enough…you finally got him to sleep huh" John asked with a smile

"Yeah…guess if I talk long enough I can put anyone to sleep" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Punk…what you shared in there with your son. Well how can I do anything like that for your son…he adores you and I'm just going to waltz right in and pretend to do the same thing" John replied sadly.

"John please…don't back out on me now. I know you saw what I just shared with my son. All I'm asking is that you help be there for him if anything were to happen to me, besides I know he likes you too. I don't really see how but he does" Punk replied with a smirk.

"You sir are a douche-bag" John replied following Punk downstairs.

"Takes one to know one right" Punk replied sarcastically

*Weeks Later*

Punk walked back inside from retrieving his mail and set it all down on the kitchen table. Out of all the mail he received a tan heavy envelope jumped out more. Reason being it was from AJ…her Jersey address written on it.

"What the hell is it" Punk thought bringing his cup of coffee to his lips

Punk sat down at the table and grabbed the envelope.

"Well if I want to know what it is better open it huh" Punk whispered to himself

Punk slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a small stack of paperwork. Punk's turned over the papers and read the top bold lines written in the middle of the papers. Punk felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

They were divorce papers…AJ must have gotten them a little while after Punk told her to choose between sticking it out with him or leave. She chose the latter and chose to leave of course…guess it didn't take her long.

Punk sat there in the kitchen for what seemed like hours reading and re-reading every single word written on those papers. The fact that AJ cited irreconcilable differences as her reasons made Punk chuckle.

"She should of cited selfishness" Punk thought

Punk finally got to the end of the paper work and there was AJ's signature already written on the bottom line. Punk ran his hands across his face releasing a deep sigh…shutting his eyes while he did. It that moment flash backs of Punk and AJ popped into his head.

Everything from how he blew her off the first time she asked him out…their first date, their first kiss. The moment they first made love and how badly they craved each others bodies. To the moment she first told him she was pregnant with their now beautiful son and of course the moment they got married. Now it all came down to this…some damn papers saying that it was all over just like that.

Punk stood up and walked over to a stand by his house phone and grabbed a pen from inside a small collection of pens he had in a mug. Punk sat back down at the kitchen and removed the lit with his teeth. Just as Punk was about to sign he noticed something else sticking outside of the envelope…it was a piece of lilac paper folded up.

Punk opened it up…it was a letter written by AJ.

Philip,

I'm sorry that it had to come to this…know that it wasn't what I wanted. Being with you all this time was my heaven on earth…I love you so much and I always will. You gave me everything I wanted and more, my reason for happiness and my beautiful son. Even though it didn't work…I will not forget about my son and know that I will be there when he needs me. The reason why I left him with you if because I know he was happier with you...that child adores his father. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that I've done. Please know that I don't love you any less just because of this…I know I messed up. I love you Philip and I always will…but it's like you would tell me…sometimes if you love something so much you know when it's time to let them go as well.

April

Punk closed his eyes and released a deep sigh…folding up the paper Punk placed it back in the envelope. Punk was so tempted to write something of his own back to her…but soon found out there was really no point. It was over…she proved it was by getting the papers.

Punk placed the pen on the paper and not without hesitation signed his name on the bottom line. Just like that…this chapter in Punk's life was over.


	31. Chapter 31: Help

Chapter 31: Help

Punk dragged himself to the door he wasn't really in the mood for company today…but at the same time he didn't really want to be alone either.

"Why are you so complicated Phil" Punk mumbled to himself as he answered the door

"SUNSHINE" John said loudly with arms extended

"CUPCAKE" Punk replied sarcastically as he slammed the door in John's face

Punk was just about to walk away to the doorbell went off.

"Douche-bag" John muttered angrily as Punk left the door open for John to walk in.

"So how are you doing this fine morning" John asked just as cheesy as ever

"Why are you so damn happy all the time…I mean don't you ever just get really pissed of other then when its needed in the ring" Punk asked handing John a mug of coffee.

"Life's too short to be miserable all the damn time…you grouch" John replied as he took a sip of his coffee

"Whatever" Punk replied he was already annoyed

"What's your problem now" John asked rolling his eyes.

Punk didn't say a word as he just walked over to his kitchen counter and tossed a stack of papers over to John. John gave Punk a lost look but he just grabbed the papers and began to look over them…freezing when he realized what they were.

"Holy shit…are you fucking with me right now" John asked in still in shock.

"Nope…it's done it's over with" Punk replied taking a seat at the kitchen table

"I'm really sorry Punk…I know you loved her" John replied softly

"Love not loved…I still love her John despite everything. I can't just shut it off just like that and I know she feels the same too. It's just this was too much for her to handle so I let her go easy as that" Punk replied resting his chin on his hands.

"How can you be so chill about this…I mean the woman who meant the world to you just sent you divorce papers. How can you still make excuses for her after leaving you and then coming back only for her own damn selfishness." John replied sternly.

"You wouldn't understand John…wait until you fall in love alright. That's all I'm going to say about it right now" Punk replied with a frown

"Well if you need someone to talk to I'm here…I'm your friend alright" John replied with a soft smile

"Well be a good friend and get me the hell out of this house" Punk replied getting up from his chair.

"Where are we going to go?" John asked still holding the papers in his hands

"I really don't give a crap…I just want out of here right now" Punk replied putting on his hoodie and walking to the door

"Well are you coming or not…being as you're the driver" Punk said shooting a glare and John who was still just sitting there watching

"Oh yeah" John replied walking over to the door as both men walked out the door.

"Need a cough drop there sport" John asked as he looked over at Punk who was once again being bothered by his persistent cough.

Punk hated how off and on is was…he sounded like an old man who would smoke two packs a day.

"No I'm fine…I just need something to drink" Punk replied clearing his throat

"Well if the waitress would get here maybe you wouldn't have to choke to death" John replied with a chuckle

"Does anyone else laugh at your jokes…because right now you killing me. I mean literally your killing me here" Punk replied with a scowl

"Got to love that sarcasm right" John replied with a grin

Punk rolled his eyes and cleared his throat once more. Punk felt another cough coming on and grabbed his napkin to cover his mouth. Punk looked into the napkin and noticed a red spot in the middle of the napkin…blood.

"Crap" Punk thought to himself but he tried his best to play it off

"Sorry boys it's a busy day today…what can I get you handsome guys to drink" the waitress asked with a smile

"A glass of water please" Punk replied still holding the napkin in his hand

"The same for right now" John replied softly

"Alright I'll give you guys more time to look over the menus" the waitress said walking away

"What are you getting" John asked Punk still looking at his menu

"I'm not really hungry at the moment…excuse me" Punk replied his cough was picking up a lot more and he didn't want to bother anyone so he excused himself to the bathroom

Punk waited for whoever was in the bathroom to come out seeing as it was a one bathroom place. Punk always hated that it never seemed to make sense to have a restaurant or anyplace for that matter to have so many people and one bathroom.

"Finally" Punk thought seeing a restaurant employee walk out

Punk locked the door leaning over the bathroom sink trying his best to calm his cough. It wasn't letting up…if anything it was getting worse and Punk was getting annoyed. Every time he coughed his throat would sting in pain.

Punk once again felt that familiar lump in his throat…Punk uncovered his mouth to see the blood on his hand. Punk felt like he was going to puke…so he rushed to the bathroom stall falling to his knees over the toilet.

"Oww" Punk moaned in pain as he coughed once more.

Punk felt another lump in his throat and spit whatever it was into the bathroom toilet. This was one of the worst episodes he'd ever had and now was not the time. He wasn't at home…he was in public the last thing he wanted was unwanted stairs. Punk began to feel light-heated and tried his best to shake it off but it didn't work.

"What the hell is taking him so long" John thought to himself.

Next thing John knew his phone went off…it was a text message from Punk.

"What the hell…is this guy really texting me right now from the bathroom" John mumbled to himself unlocking his phone to read the message.

John looked down onto his phone and he immediately froze in fear.

Punk: HELP!

John rushed over to the bathroom and tried to open the door.

"DAMN IT…PUNK…PUNK" John yelled out loudly getting looks from the people eating in the restaurant but he didn't care

John raced over to the woman who was their waitress.

"Ma'am please do you or the manager have a key to unlock that bathroom…it's an emergency please. My friend is sick in there and I need to help him" John said he was a nervous wreck he felt like he was running out of time.

"My manager does…but hon I'm sure your friend is just fine in there" the waitress replied with a smile

"My friend has cancer ma'am and he's in a lot of pain right now so please damn it" John replied sternly

"Oh my god okay hon…I'll get the key" the waitress replied as she rushed to a small office and along with the manager came out with the key.

"Open it…open it" John said rushing the manager

At this point everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating because they were so intrigued with what was going on. John was yelling and pacing back and forth like a maniac while the manager finally unlocked the bathroom.

"Shit…Punk…Punk" John cried out seeing Punk's limp body passed out in the bathroom stall.

"Oh my god…please call for help…NOW" John yelled out resting Punk's head in his lap

Punk slowly opened his eyes and reached up for John

"John I don't want to die" Punk mumbled before passing out again

"You're not going to man…just hang in there help is coming…you hang in there alright" John replied as he waited for help to come as fast as they could.


	32. Chapter 32: The Next Step

Chapter 32: The Next Step

"Doctor oh god how is he" John asked rushing from his chair to the doctor

"Stabilized but in pain…he's resting right now" the doctor replied softly

"When can I see him" John asked softly

"Give the nurses time to finish up say in about 10-15 minutes" the doctor replied with a warm smile

"Is he going to be okay…I mean really is he" John whispered with a sigh

"I will explain things further once we get together in his room" the doctor replied patting John on the shoulder before walking away.

John was a nervous wreck waiting for the nurses to let him now that he could go see Punk. Flashes of Punk passed out in the bathroom kept popping into his head every time he closed his eyes to rest. John almost jumped out of his seat at the feeling of a touch on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to scare you…but you may go see Mr. Brooks" a nurse whispered with a smile.

"Thank You" John replied with a smile

"He's in room 313" the nurse replied softly.

John took a deep breath before walking into Punk's room. Slowly pushing the door open John walked in to see Punk hooked up to machines and IV's. He looked so frail…so weak and pain was written on his face. Even as he was sleeping his face still showed all the signs of exhaustion, stress and the pain.

John sat by Punk's bedside just like he did before…but this time was different. John was scared…the last time Punk had more strength, he spoke, and he even joked with John. This time it was as if all the energy was sucked right out of him and this was a shell of Punk lying here.

There was a knock at the door and in walked the same doctor that John spoke to earlier.

"Hello again…as you can see is very tired" the doctor replied softly

"Yeah" John whispered softly.

"Well I told you I would come up here to let you know about . Mr. Brooks is going to need surgery." The doctor replied reading from a manila folder

"What…surgery why" John asked in shock

"Well the surgery is to remove all or part of a lung involves making a cut on one side of his chest during a procedure called a thoracotomy. Surgery that uses this approach avoids areas in the chest that contain the heart and the spinal cord" the doctor replied folding his hands in front of him

"Is it dangerous…I mean will he be okay afterwards" John asked softly

"He will be fine…it is something that must be done soon" the doctor replied sternly

"How soon" John asked sighing

"We will give him time to rest today but surgery must be done tomorrow first thing in the morning" the doctor replied

"Okay…well thank you doctor" John replied softly as the doctor walked out of the room.

John looked over at Punk who was still sleeping. Never in a million years would he ever think he would see Punk in this condition. The Punk he knew was strong, vibrant and most of all a fighter, but it seemed that Punk just didn't want to fight anymore he was just so tired.

"You can't give up now…you hear me you can't" John whispered softly as he leaned back in his chair he wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	33. Chapter 33: The Last Thing

Chapter 33: Last Thing

*Sorry this one is short...but think of it as the teaser for the next chapter :D*

John watched as they wheeled Punk into surgery…he was out of it due to the medication given. John promised to stay in that room till they brought Punk out from surgery. He promised that he would be there for Punk and he was a man of his words.

Few hours had passed and every now and then a nurse would walk in to notify John how Punk was doing. So far everything was going well…they made the incision to get to Punk's lung and he needed a few more hours on the surgery table.

John decided to take a nap knowing that things were going well…a nurse was nice enough to bring John something to eat earlier and John thanked her not before asking a few questions of her own though.

"So if you don't mind me asking are you related to ?" the nurse asked placing a sandwich in from of John

"Oh no just friends" John replied with a smile

"Oh I see…are you friends or you know friends" the nurse asking throwing air quotes around friends.

John almost choked on his sandwich realizing what she was getting at.

"Oh no ma'am not like that…just friends that's as far as it goes" John replied clearing his throat

"Well you are an amazing friend…I noticed you've been here ever since his been here. It's nice to have someone to rely on well enjoy" the nurse replied waving bye to John as she walked out.

"Wow" John mumbled to himself as he sipped his soda.

John couldn't help but chuckle in his sleep remembering that early awkward conversation it was certainly a highlight of his day.

John awoke from his nap to be met with a nurse who was barely walking in.

"Mr. Cena everything went great…Mr. Brooks pulled through beautifully and will spend a few more hours in the surgery unit before we bring him back here. So no worries everything went great" the nurse said softly.

"Awesome thank you…well I'll be waiting for him here" John replied with a dimpled smile.

The nurse blushed before walking out…making John smile even more. But as soon as John's eyes met with the eyes watching from the door that smile quickly vanished.

"Hi John" the voice whispered softly

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked sternly

John felt his blood boiling…Punk didn't need this not right now.


	34. Chapter 34: Mixed Emotions

Chapter 34: Mixed Emotions

"I came to see Philip" the voice answered softly

John just glared in response.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see…but I just wanted to see how he was doing" the voice replied in a faint whisper

"He's doing fine…so how bout you go back home to Jersey" John replied harshly

"I have the right to see him John" the voice retorted between clenched teeth

"NO…AJ you don't. You gave up that right the moment you filed for those divorce papers…the moment you chose to walk away instead of sticking it out" John spat crossing his arms.

"I understand that but please John I would like to see him" AJ pleaded softly

"Who in the hell told you he was here anyway" John asked cocking his head to the side.

"His mother…I called to see how Christian was doing. It was then that she told me about Phil" AJ replied setting her purse and keys down.

"Why do you care all of a sudden…why now is the guilt becoming too much for you?" John asked sitting back in his chair

AJ didn't say a word but just stood there in silence. She didn't even try to argue back everything John was telling her she had coming. She chose to leave Punk when he needed her most…she chose to walk into that courthouse and draw up divorce papers. Everything that Punk was going through the added stress, the heartache, everything was her fault.

John had hit the nail on the head she was here because of the guilt…she hadn't changed at all. But she still wanted to see if the man she once called husband was okay so she would go insane wondering.

"Mr. Cena they are bringing him right up…Doctor decided he was in the clear to come back to him room" a nurse asked popping her head in the room

"May I ask who this is" the nurse asked with a smile

"I'm his wife" AJ replied out of force of habit to say she was Punk's wife

"EX- wife" John corrected her sitting in his chair arms crossed.

AJ turned to look at John in shame…John really had it in for her.

After a few minutes Punk was being wheeled in…he was still under the medication so he was in a deep sleep. He was looking tired and pale…they did warn John when he awoke he would be in a lot of pain but the IV's attached provided a mix medication to help try lessen the pain.

"Heard you pulled throw perfectly…good job champ" John whispered with a smile

Punk of course couldn't respond but John was sure he could hear him.

"Oh my gosh…he looks so tired" AJ whispered softly

"Anyone would be out of it after hours of being poked and prodded…then go through hours of surgery right after" John replied sarcastically

"Umm…I don't think right now would be a good time to be a visitor so I'll be back to come see him tomorrow" AJ replied grabbing her purse and keys

"Really your coming back or your just going to run away again" John replied his eyes still locked on Punk

AJ didn't respond but just walked out…she knew John wasn't going to let what she did to Punk just like that but she was going to prove that she could be a better person then she was a wife. She was going to come back the next day when Punk was awake. She just hoped that Punk wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him.


	35. Chapter 35: My Word

Hi There Readers…I just want to take this little time to clear the air here lol. People having been asking in their lovely reviews if John has a thing for Punk in my story, well my peeps the answer is no no and nope lol. I made John to be as sort of an older brother figure to Punk…the reason why John has such hostility towards AJ is because well come on she did leave him. So there you have it…in no way shape or form does John have the hots for Punk, he just a guy with a big heart.

Chapter 35: My Word

"Ugh…ohh" Punk moaned out hissing in pain after trying to move in his bed.

John shot up in his chair after hearing Punk's groans of pain. John stood up from his chair and quietly hovered over Punk's still sleeping body. John inched closer to see if Punk was alright.

"AHH" Punk screamed out opening his eyes to see John inches away from his face.

"Dude what the fuck" John said grabbing at his chest.

"What are you doing…trying to molest me in my sleep" Punk replied also grabbing at his chest.

"You scared the fuck out of me and no I was not trying to molest you dumbass" John replied crossing his arms

"Well you scared me all up in my face…I mean come on man. The last thing I want to wake up to is your ugly mug man" Punk whispered hissing in pain as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Well I see you are feeling a lot better…your back to your usual loveable smartass self" John replied plopping back in his chair

"Not really…it's the wonderful world of painkillers. You know I never really wanted to do the pain killer thing but man it works wonders until it wears off" Punk replied with a chuckle.

"Listen man I respect the straight-edge life you have…but damn man when anyone goes through what you've been through that goes" John was cut off by Punk finishing his sentence

"Right out the window…yeah I agree with you there" Punk replied trying to reach for his water but his yelped in pain

"Seriously" John said rolling his eyes handing the Styrofoam cup and straw to Punk.

"Thank you" Punk replied sipping his water.

"So if you don't mind me asking…just how long have you been here I mean don't you have anything else to do then be my groupie" Punk asked with a smug look

"I've been here since the day you got sick…till now. I've ate here slept in this damn chair and quite frankly it sucks so hurry up and get better" John replied rolling his shoulder

"It's not my fault you're infatuated with me" Punk replied with a toothy grin

"Why the fuck does everyone think that…you try to be there for a friend that happens to be a guy and bam gay questions left and right" John replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wait what" Punk replied with a laugh

"Yeah…every single nurse that has walked through that damn door has asked me the same damn question. Are you friends or you know friends" John replied throwing air quotes around friends like all the nurses have done.

"Are you serious…I'm insulted" Punk replied placing a hand on his chest

"I know it's like really…geez" John replied removing his cap

"I'm insulted they would think I would go for a guy like you. I would go for a way better looking guy not a huge gorilla like you" Punk replied laughing but groaning in pain at the same time.

"Asshole" John mumbled through his teeth

Punk was in pain…all though he would never show it. At best right now Punk was trying to ignore it…the more he thought about pain the more it would be there. So right now this moment he was having with John was helping. If anything Punk needed this…he couldn't remember the last time he had a really good laugh.

John and Punk tried to keep more conversations going. Every now and then nurses would come in to check on Punk and of course ask if there was anything he needed. At one point John got embarrassed because when a nurse asked if there was anything Punk needed he replied "A girlfriend for my friend here".

"Well Mr. Brooks I'm glad to see that you are doing well. You are a strong young man…most people would be lying in bed in pain but I can tell you're a strong spirit" The doctor replied with a smile

"Well I don't like to just give into pain…and besides what I do for a living you kind of get used to it" Punk replied with a smile.

After a small nap Punk woke up to John looking at the door with a serious look on his face.

"Well I'll be damned" John whispered softly

"What the hell is your problem" Punk asked rubbing his eyes gently as he turned to follow John's gaze

"Philip" AJ whispered softly

"Oh my God…AJ" Punk whispered in shock.


	36. Chapter 36: Why Not

Chapter 36: Why Not

John shifted in his chair he was so uncomfortable with AJ be there. At the same time though he was a little happy that she actually kept her word and showed up to see Punk. John decided to bite his tongue this time and let them speak.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked slowly sitting up in bed

"I came to see you…I wanted to see how you were doing" AJ replied softly rubbing her arms nervously

"See how I was doing…why?" Punk asked rubbed the back of his neck for some reason her being there just felt awkward all of a sudden

"Because…I wanted to know that's all. Don't you think I have the right to check up on my husband" AJ replied sternly.

"Husband…don't you mean ex-husband. Last time I check you sent me divorce papers which with both signed. Meaning also that you being here is pointless being as you want nothing to do with me anymore" Punk replied harshly.

Even John was taken aback at how harsh Punk sounded right now.

"I guess I deserve that…maybe this was a mistake. I see that you are doing well so I will just leave then" AJ whispered turning her back to leave.

"That's right just walk away like always…leave me high and dry like I was the shit on the bottom of your shoe" Punk mumbled loudly.

"Ouch" John whispered to himself

AJ shot a glance at John.

"What…I bit my tongue" John replied putting his hands up surrender style

"John can me and AJ talk…privately please" Punk whispered his eyes shut gently.

"Hey man no problem…do what you got to do" John replied walking out of the room shutting the door quietly.

"Why do you keep doing this to me AJ" Punk whispered sadness written all over his face

"Doing what" AJ replied standing against the hospital room wall

"Coming and going out of my life. One day you love me and you come back, next day you leave, then come back again and then leave again. After everything you put me through isn't it enough…I mean I signed the damn divorce papers what else do you want? Please make up your mind already" Punk replied almost in tears.

AJ felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…I know that I'm a huge fuck up and I wasn't the best wife or mother. But damn it Punk I tried so hard" AJ replied softly.

"It's not always about you…hell AJ I damn near died and all that was on my mind was my son. My son and you" Punk whispered playing with his hospital bracelet.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake and I apologize" AJ whispered softly

"No it wasn't…in fact despite all the mean things I said which I do apologize for it was harsh of me. I am happy to see you again…your apart of my life AJ regardless whether we are together or not" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Why do you keep putting up with my crap Punk…why can't you just walk away give me a taste of my own medicine? John was right I don't deserve you" AJ replied wiping her tears

"I'm not that big of a dick…and I couldn't imagine turning my back on you. Also John doesn't know everything…he may be my friend but he can't control what I want to do with my life" Punk replied sternly.

"So what now…we clearly can't stay out of each other's lives. What do we do now?" AJ asked softly

"Well how about we start fresh…I know it will take time but we got nothing but time right" Punk replied with a smile

"How are we going to start fresh?" AJ asked confused

"The name is Phil…Phil Brooks. Most people call me Punk…I prefer Punk better" Punk replied extending his hand to AJ.

AJ smiled and smacked Punk's hand away gently and embraced him just like she would when they were together. Punk smiled and held AJ close…he inhaled her scent and kissed the top of her head. Punk was happy even though they were separated he still wanted AJ in his life even if it was just a mutual friendship it was better than nothing at all.

John popped his head in the door and smiled at what he saw. Sure he wasn't still 100 percent on AJ but she made Punk happy. She was the light of his life…and John respected that being a friend of Punk's. John once again quietly shut the door and gave Punk and AJ more time to bask in their moment.


	37. Chapter 37: Just Hope

Chapter 37: Just Hope

"I really don't want a wheelchair…I mean I can walk just fine" Punk replied the nurse with the wheelchair beside here.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brooks…hospital regulations" the nurse replied with a gentle smile

"Stupid regulations" Punk mumbled under his breath.

"Oh will you just sit in the darn thing already" AJ replied with her hands on her hips.

"Owned" John replied with a chuckle

Punk reached over and punched John right in the stomach. John was caught off guard and felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh…owned" Punk said with an evil grin as he sat in the wheelchair reluctantly

"You…ugh…jerk-off" John replied trying to catch his breath.

AJ and John both helped Punk out of John's car and helped him into his house. Of course not without cracking jokes about the best in the world looking like a little old man who needed a walker. Punk just glared at both of them and warned them that he will be getting better soon and that karma does suck.

"No…no way don't take me upstairs to bed…I think I've had enough bed rest. If you don't mind just let me lie out and relax and chill on my couch" Punk replied pointing to his living room

"Are you sure…I mean will you be comfortable there" AJ asked softly

"AJ…you cannot begin to understand the bond between a man and his couch" Punk replied with a smirk

"Whatever" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"Can we just take him to the couch already" John replied running his hand down his face

"Comfy now" AJ asked crossing her arms as Punk got in a comfortable position

"Yes…all I need is for you to feed me grapes and it would be perfect" Punk replied with a wink

"Christ" John said shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen

"I'm sorry that I have to go back to Jersey in a couple of days" AJ said softly as she placed a pillow behind Punk to help prop him up.

"It's fine don't worry about it…I can't force you to stay here AJ. Remember you are your own woman now I'm not your husband and even if I was I wouldn't stand in the way of your choices" Punk replied softly

"I know I just feel bad" AJ replied softly

"Don't its fine" Punk replied flipping the TV on.

AJ smiled and walked into the kitchen where John was at the kitchen drinking a glass of Pepsi.

"Can't be in a Punk household without the Pepsi right" John said with a smile

"John…I know you have been the one taking care of Punk this whole time so I'm asking you…just this one time let me take care of him" AJ whispered softly

John sighed and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I let you take care of him" John asked with a chuckle

"Well I know I'm still not your favorite person being the reason I put Punk through a lot. So I only think it's fair to ask you being as you've practically been doing what I should have been doing from the start" AJ replied with a frown.

"AJ…I'm his friend not his mother. If you want to take care of him just to spend more time with him do it…I need a break anyway" John replied with a smile

AJ smiled and turned to walk away

"Oh and AJ" John said setting down his glass once more

"Yeah" AJ replied biting her lower lip

"As far as you not being my favorite person…you got it all wrong. I don't hate you at all…I'm still just a little disappointed with the choices you made…but prove me wrong" John replied softly

"How" AJ asked with a confused face

"By being there…I know you have to go back to Jersey but it doesn't mean you still can't be around. Call him…make him feel like he still matters in your life. Yeah I know you're here now but once you leave it's a different story" John replied sternly.

AJ only nodded and once again turned to walk away to make sure Punk was comfortable where he was at and asking if he needed anything. John just watched from the kitchen as AJ and Punk laughed at something that was send.

John was still leery about everything…he didn't want Punk to get hurt again. John wouldn't want this new found fresh start to blow up in his face…hopefully AJ would prove John wrong. Maybe AJ would stay in his life this time even though she was going back to Jersey didn't mean she still couldn't be in Punk's life.


	38. Chapter 38: Take Care

Chapter 38: Take Care

"So guess you have the honor of being my nurse today huh?" Punk said with an evil grin

"You know I can just let you suffer here mister" AJ replied placing a hand on her hip

"I'm just kidding…but look all jokes aside I'm very thankful that you are doing this for me" Punk replied locking his emerald green eyes onto AJ's brown doe eyes.

"Uhh…no problem" AJ replied turning away she didn't want Punk to see her a blushing mess.

"I miss him…I can't wait till I get better" Punk whispered softly

AJ turned back to Punk to see him holding a framed picture of their son. The sadness showed on Punk's face that he truly felt guilty for not being able to care for his son the way he should be doing. But this cancer wasn't easy…not knowing whether he was going to be fine one minuet and horrible the next wasn't exactly the best way to care for his son.

Punk also remembered the day he was all alone with his son. The scared cries of his son seeing his sick father on the floor passed out from all the pain that racked his entire body. It was these following reasons that Punk hated having cancer, he already lost his wife. He couldn't bare losing his son.

"I'm a horrible father" Punk whispered softly setting the framed picture down

"No you are not…you're an amazing father. Punk you can think that way it's not your fault this cancer is taking so much out of you that you aren't able to care for Christian. Don't ever talk that way you hear me…you did the right thing by letting your mother take care of him" AJ replied sitting on the couch across from Punk.

"If anyone is a horrible parent…well it's me" AJ replied shamefully

"You can't be serious right?" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"I'm very serious…I left him when he needed me. I didn't even think twice about it…I was just so terrified and well like you said I ran away from it all my son and you" AJ replied sadly

"AJ you are a great mother…I've seen it firsthand. Besides you said you would be there for our child even though we aren't together we agreed we would both be together when it comes to our son right" Punk replied rubbing her back gently

"Right" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Good now let's either talk about something else or watch a movie…sorry but this convo is too damn depressing" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Agreed" AJ replied with a small giggle

"So how was it having John as your own personal nurse?" AJ asked with an evil grin

"Ugh you had to go there…let's just say John was around this house so long that I thought we were freaking married." Punk replied shuddering at the thought

"Hey but you got to admit…it was very nice of John to set his life aside to take care of you" AJ replied reaching to rub the top of Punk's head

"Not the long hair huh" Punk said with a frown

"It's growing back fast though…I kind of like the chia pet look" AJ replied laughing

"Ah ha…jerk" Punk mumbled under his breath

*Later same day*

"Thanks that was great…hopefully it stays down and no I don't mean that in as it was terrible it's just..." Punk was cut off with AJ giggling

"It's okay Punk I get it…I know that the medication still has those zany effects on you" AJ replied taking Punk's empty plate and placing it in the kitchen sink.

"Well what do you want to do now" AJ asked walking back into the living room from the kitchen

"Oh…the possibilities are endless. I mean come on with me, you and this couch so much fun" Punk replied but then smacking his forehead after thinking about what he just said

AJ just blushed after hearing Punk say that.

"I totally didn't mean it like that…sorry" Punk replied covering his face in embarrassment

"You idiot" Punk thought to himself

"I'm glad we can still act like us even after you know" AJ replied softly

"AJ you can say it you know…I'm not going to crumble if you say it. I know it's not an easy subject to touch but it happened…we are divorced but that doesn't mean we can't be friends like I said a fresh start" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah" AJ whispered for some reason hearing Punk refer to them as just friends felt like an arrow to the heart.

"Well listen…I'm really getting tired so how about you be an awesome person and help me to bed pretty please and I can't believe I just said that but I really am tired so yeah" Punk said with a smile

"Well I guess" AJ said with a fake groan

Punk extended his arms to AJ who walked over and helped him up the best she could. Compared to Punk larger frame and her smaller one this was no easy task. Punk laughed at AJ trying to find an easy comfortable way to hold him up without straining herself in the process.

"Well look at the guns on you" Punk laughed poking at AJ's arms

"Shut up jerk…you want to get to bed you better help me too" AJ replied placing Punk's arms around her shoulder.

It was in this moment that AJ was so happy that Punk had decided to have that extra guest room added downstairs. AJ remembered disagreeing with Punk when he thought about it the first time…she told him he was crazy and that they had enough rooms upstairs. Guess it turned out to slap her in the face…because in no way shape or form was she ever going to be able to help Punk upstairs.

AJ and Punk finally made it to the guest room. AJ pulled back the covers and helped Punk into bed. Punk felt his whole body just relax…it felt so nice. AJ pulled the covers back onto Punk and simply smiled as she walked to switch off the light.

"Hey where are you going?" Punk asked softly as AJ was just about to flip off the switch

"To bed" AJ replied softly

"You mean you aren't going to read me a bed time story" Punk replied with a grin

"Oh my…goodnight Punk" AJ replied with a smile as she switched off the light

Punk smiled and lied back into bed.

AJ tossed and turned in bed…Punk let her sleep in his bedroom which of course was once their bedroom. AJ couldn't help but smile at all the moments they shared in that bedroom…not every moment was sexual. Some moments were them just lying in bed cuddling, to them just relaxing with Punk reading his comics and AJ on her laptop.

Then there of course the sexual moments…how Punk would give her the most amazing pleasure. He knew how to work her body…he knew what drove her crazy. Punk definitely knew what he was doing in that department.

But the last moment they had made her sad…from Punk sitting on the edge of the bed after telling AJ that he had cancer. To him trying the best to pleasure her but he couldn't he simply didn't have the strength…and well she was just afraid after seeing what the cancer had done to his appearance.

AJ sighed in defeat and got out of the bed…only wearing some women's boxers and one of Punk's shirts she made her way downstairs. Slowly AJ opened the door to find Punk sleeping away…she smiled seeing him finally resting and out of pain for now.

AJ walked closer to the bed and stood over Punk's sleeping form

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Punk said with his eyes still closed

"It's lonely up there…I don't know how you can sleep in that bed alone" AJ whispered softly

"You get used to it" Punk replied with a small smile

AJ bit her lower lip and stood there with a pout.

"Come here" Punk replied pulling the covers back as he let AJ crawl into bed with him

"You know…friends aren't supposed to share beds with each other" Punk whispered as he pulled the covers over their bodies

"Yes they can…ever heard of a sleep over" AJ retorted fluffing up her pillow

"I never slept with any of my friends at a sleep over…then again I never had or went to any sleepovers. Damn I was lame then,I couldn't even get invited to a sleep…" Punk was cut off by AJ nudging him on the arm

"Punk" AJ said softly

"What?" Punk replied softly

"Shut up and go to bed" AJ replied yawning

"Alright…but hands above the covers ma'am" Punk replied playfully

"Nerd" AJ mumbled with a smile as she and Punk drifted off into sleep.


	39. Chapter 39: Not Expected

Chapter 39: Not Expected

"Don't be a stranger you hear me…keep in touch April" Punk said hugging AJ tightly.

"I won't…listen thank you for letting me take care of you" AJ whispered with a soft smile.

"Umm…I should be thanking you ma'am" Punk replied with a chuckle.

AJ had to admit she was sad to be leaving back to Jersey. The days flew by so fast but she was content that she and Punk were on good terms. AJ grabbed her luggage and waved goodbye to Punk as her taxi drove up.

"Bye" AJ called out

"Later gator" Punk replied waving back with a smile.

"Great…didn't take him long" Punk thought rolling his eyes

"She gone already" John asked shutting his car door

"Yes mother she is…and no we didn't do anything I swear I was a good boy" Punk replied sarcastically slowly walking back.

"Isn't it a little early for sarcasm" John asked holding the door open for Punk

"It's never too early for sarcasm" Punk replied as he walked inside.

*Weeks later*

Punk was doing a heck of a lot better…he even tried hitting the gym with John. He of course couldn't really do his usual routine but he at least tried lifting some weights. Of course John being the good guy that he was started Punk off with the less heavier weights.

"Come on…let me at least lift something a little heavier than this" Punk whined as John handed his a 15lb weight.

"It's this or nothing man" John replied sternly

"Ugh…this sucks" Punk mumbled to himself

After the gym John dropped off Punk back at home.

"I'll be back later to check up on you alright" John said before Punk shut the car door

"Can't wait" Punk replied sarcastically shutting the door

John just smiled and drove off. Punk walked to his mailbox and checked his mail…the usual for Punk. Some junk mail, a few magazines and bills. Punk then saw something that was a little a unusual…it was another large envelope from AJ. It was the same kind of envelope that AJ had sent the divorce papers in.

"Gee what now" Punk thought as he walked back into his house setting the mail on the table.

Punk gazed at the envelope just as he did the last time he got an envelope like that from AJ.

"Well once again won't know what it is till you open it up" Punk thought grabbing the envelope and opening it.

"You've got to be shitting me" Punk said to himself as he read what the papers were.


	40. Chapter 40: Torn

Chapter 40: Torn

Punk rubbed his eyes…was he reading these papers correctly. He read and re-read every single letter over and over again. In bold letter there they were DIVORCE DISMISSAL NOTICE.

"What the fuck" Punk thought to himself.

How could AJ do this…Punk didn't know whether to be happy or pissed. One day she wants to end the marriage they signed the paperwork. Now she wants to take it back like it was a bad gift you got on Christmas day.

Punk sighed and ran his hands down his tired face…this was the last thing he needed after everything he had been through. First getting over his latest episode, surgery and now this, what the hell was going on even Punk was lost in all of it.

Punk read through the paper work…that's when he got to the last paper to find that AJ had already signed it.

"YO Punk" John called out as he walked into the house

"You should really learn to lock your damn door man" John said walking into the kitchen

Punk didn't say a word…he was still standing there. He was still in shock reading the paper work.

"Earth to CM PUNK…HELLO" John said waving his hand in Punk's face.

Punk just glared at John and shoved the papers into John's chest.

"What the hell man" John replied grabbing the papers

"Read them" Punk whispered grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You've got to be shitting me right" John said after reading the papers

"I wish but nope…what the hell am I supposed to do?" Punk asked setting his water down

"I don't know man…sign them or don't sign them that is your call" John replied taking a seat at the table.

"John these past days she took care of me…I'm not going to lie did bring back a lot of nice memories. It felt so nice to have her back home. At the same time it was so hard…sometimes when I would look at her doing something I would feel love then sometimes anger it's not supposed to be that way" Punk replied as he too took a seat across from John.

"We went to go see our son at my mother's house and it felt like a family all over again. It just felt so right but John I just don't know…I'm almost torn" Punk whispered softly

"You do what you think is right…I can't tell you what to do here man" John replied passing the papers back to Punk.

"Hell I didn't even know you can take a divorce back" John added with a chuckle

"Yes you can…If you do not do it 1 year after you opened the case; the Court may do it for you if you don't proceed. You can "cancel" it." Punk replied flipping through the papers again.

"Where…where the hell did that come from" John replied with a raised eyebrow like everything Punk said was in another language.

"When you're bored and stuck at home you learn a lot things" Punk replied with a sigh

"Uh okay" John replied still confused

"So what are you going to do?" John asked softly

"I don't know but I don't only have me to think about…I have my son to think about as well. I can't have my son going through it either. Thinking one day we are a family and one day we aren't" Punk replied sternly.

"Just do what you think is right" John replied with a gentle smile

"Well I got to go man…got to get some stuff done so I shall call you up later" John said walking out the door.

"Yeah" Punk whispered

What was Punk going to do…this was all too much. Yes he loved AJ…yes he wanted to start over fresh and try to have something for the sake of their son. But now this…did she think that it was that easy for him to just let it all go and ignore it. Punk was torn…the woman he loved still wanted him the thing was did Punk still want her the way she wanted him.

Punk took a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Punk looked through his contacts and found AJ's number. He hesitated a little but soon pushed the call button and heard the line ring.

"Hello" AJ answered sweetly

"Hi AJ" Punk replied softly

"Guess you got the papers right?" AJ replied softly

"Yeah I did…got them earlier today" Punk replied

"Surprised" AJ asked with a soft chuckle

"AJ we have to talk" Punk replied with a sigh.

"I agree" AJ replied with a deep sigh.


	41. Chapter 41: Feelings

Chapter 41: Feelings

"AJ…what's going on?" Punk asked softly

"Punk the last couple of days that I spent taking care of you made me realize that I made a huge mistake. Punkers I still love you baby and well I went back to the court house and asked for the dismissal papers" AJ replied softly with a sigh

Punk smiled to himself…it had been so long that AJ called him Punkers. He missed it a lot.

"AJ I love you too and I always will but I don't want to sound harsh but you can't keep doing this to me, to us and our child. I won't lie the past few days you being here was amazing it felt like everything was right in my world again." Punk replied softly adjusting in his seat.

"But" AJ replied in a whisper

"I can't sign the papers AJ…when you were here is was amazing but at the same time I still felt that sting of anger. The anger that I felt when you walked away from me when I needed you most…I won't lie I still haven't fully forgiven you yet. I can't hate you AJ…that word and your name don't go together in my book" Punk replied softly biting his lip ring.

"It's okay I understand…but I still want us to have something you know. For me, for you and our son…he deserves to have both his parents and maybe when he's old enough we can tell him everything. Who knows maybe someday we can be like we were before" AJ replied sweetly.

"I would really like that…I'm so sorry AJ that I can't do this for you. But please understand it's just really hard right now" Punk replied with a deep sigh.

"I love you Philip" AJ whispered into the phone

"I love you April…I always will" Punk replied as he hung up the phone.

Punk stared at his phone…did he do the right thing. He had the chance to get his wife back but he chose the latter. At some point after the conversation Punk was tempted to call AJ back and apologize and just sign the papers but he knew deep down in his heart that they both weren't ready for that.

"You did the right thing…don't think about it so damn much" Punk thought to himself as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

AJ sat in her bed in her home in Jersey. After the conversation she thought she was going to feel anger and sadness but she didn't. She knew sending those papers to Punk was a bit brash but she did it anyway.

She all of a sudden felt a little silly. She let her emotions get the best of her once again…Punk of course was happy to have her back home those past days. It didn't mean though that he was going to let everything slide and take her back like nothing happen. Hell she was still shocked that he wanted to start fresh.

"You are such a dummy April" AJ whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and lied back in her bed.

AJ turned over in her bed to lie on her side. She smiled with her eyes still closed…the image of Punk lying by her side…his breath-taking green eyes locked on hers as he stroked her cheek and played with her hair.

"I love you AJ" Punk whispered as he kissed her forehead

"I love you too Punkers" AJ whispered back and she caressed his cheek.

AJ opened her eyes and just kept smiling. Sure she didn't have Punk the way she wanted him…but she still had him in her life and that meant everything to her. For without Punk in her life she was simply feel incomplete...her son and Punk were her world.

*Few Days Later*

"So you told her that you couldn't sign the papers" John asked setting down his weights

"Yeah...I mean John if I signed those papers it would have been for all the wrong reasons" Punk replied softly as he lifted up his weights

Punk had finally convinced John to let him lift something a little heavier. It took a while but he was no longer lifting 15lbs he upped to 20lbs it wasn't much but it was a lot better for him.

"What reasons?" John asked taking a seat on the bench in front of Punk.

"Selfish reasons…because I love her, I'm lonely, and well I just want her to be around. If I take her back it would be because I forgave her, I'm not longer upset and I got over the fact that she left me. When she was there John I still felt that anger creeping up every now and then" Punk replied grabbing his water bottle.

"Understandable" John replied softly wiping his sweat.

"Well how about I take you back home man" John replied with a smile

"How about we go see my son…I must be driving my mother insane coming back and forth from her house" Punk replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure she understands" John replied helping Punk up

"You took me twice yesterday...I just can't wait to get over all this and bring him back home where he belongs" Punk replied with hope in his eyes.

"Dude I don't mind…and don't worry you will get to bring him back home in no time just hang in there" John replied patting Punk on the back.


	42. Chapter 42: The Call

Chapter 42: The Call

Punk walked into his house after spending hours with his son. It was nice to be around his son…it made him feel whole knowing that his son was getting the care he needed. Punk owned his mother so much and he promised to make it up to her even though she always tells him he doesn't need too.

Punk walked upstairs…he never thought a simple feat of walking upstairs would bring him such joy. It was not too long ago that Punk could barely get out of bed much less walk upstairs. He remembered the day he got out of the surgery he tried and it was a painful experience so he had no choice to be confined downstairs.

Punk threw himself on the bed and reveled in the comfort of his own bed. He spread out his arms and legs and sighed in delight. Just as Punk was about to close his eyes and relax he downstairs phone rang loudly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Punk said to himself rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The phone kept on ringing and ringing till Punk finally made it downstairs.

"Hello" Punk answered sounding slightly irritable

"Mr. Brooks how have you been…I know it's been awhile" a voice said cheerfully

"Dr. Mitchell" Punk replied softly

"You remembered I'm surprised seeing as you've been seeing so many doctors left and right" Dr. Mitchell replied with a laugh

"Well I tend to remember some of the names" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Mr. Brooks is there any way you can come to my office say tomorrow morning" Dr. Mitchell replied softly.

"Umm yeah sure…listen is everything okay" Punk asked nervously

"I'll explain further tomorrow morning Mr. Brooks…see you tomorrow" Dr. Mitchell replied as he hung up

"Yeah" Punk whispered as he placed the phone back on the receiver

Punk tossed and turned in bed…he couldn't sleep. He was just so damn nervous…so many things crossed his mind. Did his surgery make things worse, was his cancer spreading, it was just too much for Punk as he sat up in bed and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 4:30 am…no sleep for Punk anytime soon.

"Nervous" John asked stopping at a red light

"Ugh it's like fucking déjà vu...same doctor, same hospital, and sadly going with the same dunce" Punk replied looking out the passenger side window.

"I know here I am again driving your joyful ass to the hospital again" John retorted with a glare

John parked the car and got out of the car. Punk just sat there…his body was frozen for some reason he just did not want to get out of that car.

"Let's just do it man" John said as he opened the door for Punk

"Yeah…let's get it over with" Punk whispered unbuckling his belt.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked nicely

"Umm I was called to see Dr. Mitchell" Punk replied softly

"Of course…you can go on up" the nurse replied with a smile.

Here they were again going up the elevator to that same 3rd floor. It was all too eerie for Punk…reason being the last time Punk was here his life had changed drastically. Punk felt like he couldn't breathe…he just wanted to just stop this elevator and make a run for it.

"Well Mr. Brooks how have you been?" Monica asked sweetly standing up to hug Punk.

"I've been better guess you've been expecting me huh" Punk replied softly

"Of course let me go ahead and tell him you are here" Monica replied walking to that same door that right now Punk didn't not want to walk into.

"Mr. Brooks" Dr. Mitchell said walking out of his office.

"Hey" Punk replied shaking his hand

"Well once again just like before…let's go talk in my office" Dr. Mitchell said with a smile

Punk took in a deep breath and followed Dr. Mitchell into his office.


	43. Chapter 43: It All Comes Down To This

Chapter 43: It All Comes Down To This

"Well Mr. Brooks the reason I called you in here today is well I owe it to you…I gave you bad news the first time well this time it's different" Dr. Mitchell replied with a smile

"What do you mean" Punk replied with a nervous smile as he glanced at John then .

"Well you're not quiet out of the woodwork yet but I'm happy to say that you are getting there Mr. Brooks" Dr. Mitchell replied opening a folder with some papers in it.

"Umm okay" Punk replied confused

"Well it has been a while after your surgery and you're last test of blood work. Well Mr. Brooks I'm happy to say that you're MRI shows for now you're cancer is well in partial remission" Dr. Mitchell replied with a gentle smile

Punk's mouth fell open in shock. Those words that he had been yearning to hear for so long finally came out of a doctor's mouth. It wasn't complete remission yet but it was remission none the less.

"You've got to be shitting me" Punk said still in shock

"No Mr. Brooks I'm not…test proven" Dr. Mitchell replied holding up Punk's test results and surgery papers.

"Oh my god" Punk whispered breathing heavily

"What's partial remission" John asked softly

"Partial remission refers to the point when few signs and symptoms of cancer remain, however there is a noticeable decrease of cancer cells" Dr. Mitchell replied with a smile

"So he's all better now" John asked with wide eyes

"Not quiet but of course with frequent medical care and him being the fighter that he is I'm sure Mr. Brooks will soon reach his goal" Dr. Mitchell replied gently

"What goal" John asked confused

"Complete remission" Punk whispered with a smile

"Exactly" Dr. Mitchell replied softly

"And I hope to be telling you those words soon as well Mr. Brooks" Dr. Mitchell replied with a smile

Punk smiled the smile of a kid in a candy store. His happiness was beyond words as he shook 's hand and both he and John made their way out of the hospital.

John and Punk got inside the car and remained in the parking lot. John looked over at Punk who covered his face with his hands.

"Do it man…let it out" John said with a smile

Punk uncovered his face and looked over at John with a smile.

"YESS FINALLY OH MY GOD!" Punk screamed out breaking into tears of shear and utter happiness

John smiled as he patted Punk on the back. Punk deserved this moment after all the pain, the sufferings and every single hospital visit. For every time Punk felt that needle break his skin, for every moment Punk sat in that chemo chair with that IV pumping into his veins.

To waking up at 3 in the morning to puke his guts out because he simply couldn't keep his food down. To the struggles of not being able to get out of bed in the morning because lifting up his head from the pillow alone was just too painful. Hell even getting into bed for Punk was painful his body would be completely drained.

Sacrificing everything he loved most…everything that meant the world to him. From not being able to care for his son because he didn't have the strength to even lift him up and comfort him when he cried. From seeing his marriage fall apart because he was wasting away in the eyes of his wife and it killed her to see him in that form.

To giving up the love of the ring and going out in front of millions of his fans and friends and announcing that he had cancer. To being told that if he wrestled with cancer it would surely shorten his life. It all came down to this moment right here.

A moment Punk truly deserved. Punk felt his heart beating rapidly…he felt like he was in a dream and if so he never wanted to wake up. Punk looked over at John with red tear ridden eyes.

"This is real right…I'm not dreaming" Punk whispered softly

"This is real man…its real" John replied with a smile

Punk smiled hugely and emotion overtook him and he pulled John into a tight hug. John just laughed he didn't complain Punk was too happy to even care. Punk wasn't far from his goal now…until he heard the words complete remission it was then that he would know he truly got his whole life back.


	44. Chapter 44: First Stop

Chapter 44: First Stop

The first thing Punk did when he got the news was have John rush to his mother's house. He couldn't wait to let his family know the good news. John had his ear talked off the whole entire drive to Punk's mother's house.

"Oh Philip I can't believe it…I'm just beyond happy. Hell happy doesn't even describe how I feel right now" Punk's mother said in tears of joy holding her son in a tight hug.

"Mom…mom air I need to breathe" Punk said lightly tapping his mom to either let him go or loosen up on the hugs.

"I'm sorry I'm just I don't know what I am right now but Philip I'm glad to hear this" Punk's mother said kissing her son on the forehead.

"Excuse me though mom…I have someone to see" Punk said with a smile

Punk's mother nodded and smiled. She knew exactly who he rushed over here for.

"My little man…guess what" Punk said with a smile picking up his son from the floor who was playing with his toys.

Christian smiled and laughed with joy just like he always did when his father would step into the room.

"I'm here to take you home…and trust me I've missed you so much" Punk whispered holding his son close placing kisses on his forehead.

"Mom again thank you so much for everything…I owe you more then you know" Punk said hugging his mother closely and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You owe me nothing taking care of this little man was my pleasure" Punk's mother replied blowing both her son and grandson goodbye.

"Say bye bye" Punk said lifting Christian's hand to wave goodbye as he buckled Christian up and finally made his way home with his son.

Punk sat in the backseat with his son making nothing but funny faces and caressing the top of his son's head till he fell asleep. Punk finally felt complete…he had his son back going home where he belonged. John watched from the mirror and smiled seeing Punk gaze upon his son lovingly it was about time Punk got some happiness in this roller coast of what he called life.

"You're not going to come chill with us" Punk asked as he opened the back door to unbuckle his still sleep son.

"No man…I'm going to let you two catch up on everything. Enjoy catching up on everything and make some new father-son moments" John said with a smile touching Christian on his nose.

"Thank you…for everything. I know that I wouldn't be where I am now without your help. I know haven't been easy to watch out for but you still stayed by my side" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"No problem man…it was all for this moment" John replied extending his hand to Punk

Punk nodded his head no and pulled John into a hug.

"You tell anyone about this…I'll kick your ass" Punk joked into the hug

"I won't…can't let people think you be getting soft now" John replied with a laugh.

Punk walked into his house with his son waking up little by little. Punk smiled and walked over to his couch and sat down. Punk looked down on his son who was once again falling back asleep.

"Long day huh" Punk whispered softly as he stretched out on the couch placing his sleeping son on his chest.

"How about a nap?" Punk whispered as he removed his cap joining his son in a peaceful slumber.


	45. Chapter 45: Catching Up

Chapter 45: Catching Up

Punk laughed along with his son as he pushed him on the swing…he was having so much fun with his son nothing could kill his mood. Punk stopped the swing and took his son out of it giving him a huge hug and placing kisses on his cheek.

"Daddy loves you little guy" Punk said holding his son up in the air and bringing him back down.

Christian just giggled with joy…it was apparent he missed his father just as much as Punk missed him.

"How about we go home kiddo and watch some movies" Punk asked caressing the top of Christian's head softly

Christian nodded and smiled as Punk laughed and carried his son back to the car.

Punk was loving his life right now…he wasn't feeling anymore pain as of lately, he could do things on his own, and he had his son back home. Punk looked into his rearview mirror to see his son's green eyes staring back him.

Those eyes just melted his heart. Who would have thought the jerk of all jerks could have his heart thawed by a child's eyes.

Once Punk and Christian were home they did everything, the watched movies, they played and even enjoyed dinner together which Punk wasn't very good at cooking but hey it was something. Once evening rolled around Christian and Punk were exhausted…Punk laughed seeing his son yawn in the middle of one of his favorite movies.

"Oh come on now…this movie isn't that bad" Punk said with a chuckle.

Christian just looked up at his father with tired eyes. Punk kissed his son on his forehead and carried him upstairs to bed. Punk quietly closed the door so he wouldn't wake Christian…next thing Punk knew his phone went off.

"Shit" Punk whispered harshly as he rushed out of the room and into the hall.

Punk pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. On the screen was a picture of AJ blowing a kiss…a picture Punk took when he and AJ first began dating. Punk smiled and answered the call.

"Hello" Punk answered softly.

"Hey there gorgeous" AJ answered with a laugh.

Punk laughed…he was happy that he and AJ could still be themselves despite everything that went down between them.

"Well hello there" Punk replied softly.

"Whatcha up to?" AJ asked sweetly

"Not much just put Christian to bed" Punk replied softly fumbling with the string on his hoodie while he talked.

"Christian is at home with you?" AJ asked confused

"Yeah I brought him back home yesterday" Punk replied with a soft chuckle.

"Whoa whoa did I miss something here Punkers" AJ replied softly.

"Sorry AJ I've just been a little overwhelmed lately that I meant to call you but forgot" Punk replied softly.

"Rude" AJ replied mocking being upset

"My cancer AJ…it's in partial remission" Punk replied with a huge smile on his face.

Silence on the phone.

"AJ" Punk said softly

Next thing Punk knew he heard AJ crying on the phone.

"AJ are you okay" Punk replied softly

"Oh Philip…you don't know how happy I am to hear that" AJ cried softly

"Don't cry baby…you're supposed to be all screams and joy right now" Punk replied sweetly.

"I am happy you loser…I'm so happy" AJ replied with a gentle laugh.

"I went through all that cancer just to have you call me a loser…harsh" Punk replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"You are so bad…oh Punk I'm so happy I wish I was there to give you a huge hug and a kiss" AJ replied still sniffling from crying

"How about a little more than a hug and a kiss" Punk whispered in a sexy voice

"Why Mr. Brooks are you hitting on me" AJ asked seductively

"Maybe…maybe not" Punk replied softly.

AJ couldn't help but burst into giggles…Punk couldn't help but burst into laughter upon hearing AJ giggling.

"I miss you AJ" Punk whispered softly

"I miss you too" AJ replied softly.

"I'm glad things aren't weird between us" AJ whispered softly

"Are you kidding if anything they are weirder then before" Punk replied with a chuckle

"You're horrible…I'm hanging up" AJ replied laughing

"Hey…no how about for old time's sake just like before we just listen to each other till we fall asleep" Punk replied as he got into bed.

"Alright" AJ whispered as she too climbed into her bed.

Punk smiled as he laid his head on the pillow…he missed this all of this. Having AJ call him up was just the icing on the cake. To hear her voice made him all the more happier…everything was going great in the life of Philip Brooks.


	46. Chapter 46: Missions And Steps

Chapter 46: Missions and Steps

Punk awoke feeling awesome…he felt like nothing could ruin his day. Punk pulled a shirt from out of the closet and walked into Christian's room. As usual Christian was wide away with a smile on his face.

"You can't be human…I mean how are you always awake so early" Punk joked picking up his son kissing him on the forehead.

Punk went made his way downstairs and began to get breakfast ready for his son. Today was going to be a mission for Punk…today was going to be a test. Punk was going to manage to try to attempt his usual workout routine.

It had been a long while before Punk had done it. For a long time now all Punk could do was like mere weights. Reason being he simply didn't have the strength to attempt anything else. Also because he was told by his doctor that attempting it while under chemo was not such a great idea either.

"How about we go over to Uncle's John after breakfast huh?" Punk said handing a sippy cup of orange juice to Christian.

Christian smiled widely as he then took a sip of his orange juice.

"I take that as a yes" Punk replied with a chuckle.

After Punk and his son finished breakfast Punk got his son dressed and ready to head to John's house. Punk buckled his son up and hopped in his car…Punk raised his fist up in happiness. It felt so nice to be able to go wherever he wanted with having to be chauffeured around.

Punk was happy right now…Punk sat in his car and let out a sigh of content. Punk could recall having to be stuck passage side because he was so weak and tired he couldn't even raise his hand on the wheel of the car. Hell he even remembered getting so sick he couldn't even lift himself into the car and now here he was getting ready to drive himself and his son someplace.

Punk knew little things like this wouldn't mean crap to anyone…but then again no one had gone through what he went through. No one could say oh man I know how you feel because they didn't…Punk was a fighter he made in this far. Until Punk reached complete remission he wasn't giving up.

"Hold up I'm coming" John yelled out from inside the house.

Just to be a douche Punk kept his finger on the doorbell and laughed.

"Either let the button go or I'll break your finger" John replied with a glare.

"Which one…this one" Punk replied flipping John off with a smirk.

"Nice…very mature" John replied with a scowl.

"I'm very mature John…so now shut up and do me a favor" Punk replied walking in a bag

"Isn't that your son's bag" John asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah…I need you to watch just for a bit" Punk replied walking back into John driveway and back to his car to bring out his son.

"Are you kidding me I love that kid…it's been awhile since I baby sat for you man" John replied with a huge dimpled smile

"And you're the only guy who squeals like a girl when I ask you too" Punk replied holding his son in his arms only to have his take by John.

"Squirt" John said with a huge smile

Christian giggled as John began tickling him and hugging him closely. Punk smiled it was nice that he had someone like John to rely on just in case anything ever happened to him. John was sometime so disgust ling cheerful but he was an all-around great friend.

Punk and John walked back into his house and John sat Christian in the living room floor.

"Where are you heading to man" John asked handing Christian his TV remote like if it was a toy.

"Did you just give him your TV remote" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"He's entertained right" John replied with a huge smile

Punk just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well if you must know I'm going to attempt to hit the gym…if I plan to go back to what I love I need to get back on my routine" Punk replied adjusting his famous cubs cap.

"Whoa…man do you really think you are up to it. Yeah I know that your cancer is in remission right now but I think you just give your body a little more rest before hitting the gym full on" John replied with a concerned look.

"John I'm tired of doing nothing…I need to oh my jeebus" Punk whispered looking behind John

"What…what" John asked turning to see what Punk was looking at.

It was baby Christian attempting to stand on his own two feet…he was wobbling at first. Punk held his breath as if he made a noise he would fall over or possibly break his son's concentration. John just stood there and was about to speak until Punk slapped his hand over John's mouth.

"SHH" Punk whispered harshly

After a few failed attempts finally there he was standing and walking over to John's closest couch.

"Holy…he just" John said removing Punk's hand.

"Walked…my son just walked" Punk replied with a huge smile rushing over to his son and kneeling a few inches away from him.

Christian noticed his daddy kneeling and wobbly walked over to Punk.

Punk laughed and kissed his son.

"Way to go champ" Punk replied with a smile kissing his son on the forehead.

"Glad I was here for that…but I really got to get going sorry kiddo I will be back though" Punk replied with a smile.

"Listen man just don't go all out…take it easy a little alright" John replied patting Punk on the back.

"I'll try sweetheart" Punk said as he made his way to John's front door.

"Jackass" John mumbled

"Like I always say John…takes one to know one" Punk replied as he walked out the door.

"You know kid…sometimes I just hate your dad" John said sitting next to Christian.

Christian just looked up at John and smiled.


	47. Chapter 47: Limits

Chapter 47: The Limits

Punk wiped the sweat of his forehead with a towel and dropped it by his side. Punk had been at it for a while lifting weights and bench pressing. He never knew how out of shape he had been as he felt his muscles already swelling and trying his best to catch his breath.

Punk however was very proud of himself and how far he had come. Sure he hadn't clearly beaten his cancer yet but he was getting there. That alone pushed him even more to not give up and keep going not matter how bad his body was racked with pain.

Punk was just about to lift another set of weights till his phone rang.

"Wonderful" Punk said to himself setting down the weights.

Punk went over to his bag and pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen Punk rolled his eyes in annoyance. On the screen was a pic of John giving thumbs up…a picture that AJ took of John with Punk's phone.

Punk remembered when he found it in his phone while scrolling through his images and asking AJ what the hell was this.

"Yes honey" Punk answered sarcastically

"Very funny…how you doing over there man?" John asked with a soft chuckle

"I'm fine…just let me do what I have to do and don't worry about it. Since you called how is my baby boy?" Punk asked sitting on bench close by.

"He's fine he's been trying to get more into the walking thing and we've been chilling with movies" John replied as he called out to Christian. Christian could be heard in the background laughing loudly.

"Great…now please the faster I do this, the faster I can make it over there to chill with you guys alright. So John please stop worrying alright" Punk replied as he hung up.

"Stubborn jack-ass" John mumbled putting his phone on the counter.

*Few Hours Later*

Punk got in his car and made his way to John's. Boy was he feeling it…the pain and the burning of his aching muscles. He felt miserable but at the same time he almost welcomed the pain knowing he hadn't done this in forever.

Punk shook his head feeling a headache coming on. Great the last thing he needed when he was about to go chill with his son and his friend. Punk just shrugged it off and thought about the fact that he could relax once he got to John's house.

Punk parked in the driveway and got out of the car.

"Whoa" Punk thought trying to catch his footing.

For some reason Punk felt really lightheaded and it felt like everything was spinning. Again Punk just ignored it and walked up to John's door ringing the doorbell. Punk smiled hearing John walk to the door and Christian giggling loudly.

"Well I'll be damn you made it" John replied with a smirk

"Are you kidding me…it's going to take a lot more than what I did at the gym to keep me down" Punk replied with a grin.

"You sure you're alright though…because well you look kind of pale" John replied concerned once he saw the light hit Punk's face.

"I'm fine alright quit asking" Punk replied shooting his son a funny glance.

Punk smiled and took his son from John as they both walked to the living room. Punk plopped down on the couch and placed his son on his lap. John just kept glancing at Punk like he wasn't from this planet.

"Why the hell do you keeping look at me like that for" Punk asked removing his cap.

John smiled on the inside…it wasn't a huge deal for some but it was for him and Punk. The once shaven head of Punk was grown out…it wasn't back to his long length yet which believe it or not he really wanted back. But it was short and shaggy do to it not being fixed up…John recalled seeing the light in Punk's eyes when he looked in the mirror and saw his hair back on his head.

"No reason just because" John replied as he then turned his glance at the TV

Punk, Christian, and John killed an hour watching random TV shows. Punk glanced over to John who was snoring away on the couch. Then he turned to see his son doing the same only in a sitting position. Punk smiled and laid his son down to rest comfortably.

Punk stood up from the couch to stretch…Punk raised his arms but felt a sharp pain shoot down his sides. Punk remembered that pain and felt his body go numb. Punk quietly made his way to John's bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub till the pain ceased.

Thankfully after sitting there for a while it did. Punk let out a sigh of relief…that was all too familiar and scary. Punk then stood up to head back to the living room till he felt lightheaded again…next thing Punk knew his body felt so heavy.

John shot up on his couch hearing a loud noise come from his bathroom. John darted to the bathroom and flung the door open. There was Punk passed out on the bathroom floor…John knew that something was wrong. Punk being the stubborn guy he was would never admit it either though.

"Damn it Punk" John thought as he rushed to his side and tried his best to pick him up.

Punk felt someone touching him but he just felt so out of it right now.

John didn't want to take any chances and called for help.


	48. Chapter 48: Relief Never Felt So Great

Chapter 48: Relief Never Felt So Great

Punk's eyes fluttered open and looked around. This wasn't John's house where the hell was he? Punk shot up in his bed and his eyes darted around back and forth.

"Sweetheart your up" a voice said walking into the door

"Ugh where am I" Punk replied rubbing his eyes

"The hospital genius where else" John replied sarcastically

"What? Why? What happen?" Punk asked nervously almost jumping out of bed

"Whoa chill…chill nothing major is wrong" John replied setting down his bottle of soda

"Well what the hell then?" Punk asked once again

"You should have listened to me but no…I'm always just complaining" John replied grabbing his soda and taking a seat in the chair next to Punk's bed

"Will you shut up already and tell me what the fuck happened" Punk replied crossing his arms in frustration

"You overdid man…you pushed your body too far and you passed out in my bathroom. Doctor told me when you were still out that you can work out man. Just don't push it too far, yes you may be feeling better but chill out" John replied sternly.

"Oh thank god" Punk sighed in relief

"You though it was the cancer all over again huh?" John asked softly

"Scared the shit out of me" Punk replied nodding his head

"Just take it easy man. I know that you want to go back to doing what you love but just don't push it. Let it happen the right way" John replied with a soft smile

"When can I get the hell out of here?" Punk replied sitting up in bed

"Well the doctor wants to run another MRI just in case. So I guess after that we can get out of here." John replied stretching out in his chair.

"Oh my god…Chris, where's Chris?" Punk asked concern written all over his face.

"He's fine…he's downstairs with your mom" John replied softly

Punk let out a sigh of relief…even when Punk was lying in a hospital bed, he's son's well-being was always more important.

After waiting a few more hours Punk's MRI was complete and he was free to go back home. The doctor told Punk he would have DR. Mitchell call Punk with his results. Punk and John met up with Punk's mother and son who were playing in the hospital waiting area downstairs.

"Phi are you okay?" Punk's mother asked rushing up to him and hugging him

"I'm okay mom…thanks again for being here for me and Chris" Punk replied taking his son in his arms

"Are you kidding anything for my two favorite guys" Punk's mother replied kissing Punk on the cheek.

Punk's mother walked ahead of Punk and John. Punk turned around to see John making kissy faces at Punk.

"Aww Phil" John said making a kissy face

Punk mouthed fuck you being as he couldn't say it loudly with his son in his arms.

John just laughed and followed behind Punk out of the hospital. Hopefully for the last time.

Punk made his way upstairs after having a long talk with AJ. She had called when he was in the hospital…she was relieved that everything was okay. Of course she also scolded his for pushing himself too far and that he needed in her words to take a chill pill. To which of course said he didn't take any pills because he was straight-edge.

Punk smiled at his sleeping son in his arms…walking into Christian's room he set him down gently for bed.

"Sorry about today kiddo…promise to make in up to you" Punk whispered caressing his son's sleeping head.

Punk made his way to his bedroom and threw himself into bed. Punk looked at his nightstand and thought it looked so plain with only an alarm clock on it. Turning on his lamp Punk opened his night stand drawer and pulled out the picture he had put away of he and AJ.

"That's much better" Punk whispered as he switch off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49: Don't Wake Me

Chapter 49: Don't Wake Me

Weeks past and Punk was feeling better than ever. He decided to take a break from the gym today and chose to spend some much needed time with his little man. Punk cheered his son loudly as Christian stood on his two feet and made his way to Punk who was standing in the middle of the living room.

"You are just too awesome kiddo" Punk said picking his son up in his arms kissing his sweetly

Punk gazed into his son's green eyes. It was so amazing how much he had grown over the time of Punk going through his cancer. Punk felt like he had lost so much time because of his cancer…but he vowed to make up for all of it.

"Come here you" Punk laughed at his son's laughed her and he began to drag on his knees and chase his son slowly who wobbled on his feet.

Punk was just about to catch his son until the phone rang loudly. Christian laughed as Punk almost tripped over and fell flat on his face.

"Whoa…you got lucky kid" Punk said with a smile as he picked up his son and walked to the phone.

"Hello" Punk answered catching his breath after rushing to the phone.

"Mr. Brooks" a familiar voice said cheerfully

"Well …I'm guessing my MRI results are in" Punk replied with a chuckle

"You guess correctly…can you drop by the office later so we can discuss them" Dr. Mitchell replied softly

"Sure can you give me about an hour or so" Punk replied as he screamed silently feeling Christian tugging on his ear.

"Of course see you later" Dr. Mitchell replied as he hung up.

"Oww kiddo you got quite the grip…maybe with that strength you'll be just like your dad. I'm sure of it someday you'll be the next best in the world" Punk replied with a wink making Christian smile.

*Later On That Day*

"Do you still get nervous" John asked as he watched Punk biting his nails.

"Shit yeah…I mean cancer can come back you know" Punk replied softly

"Everything is going to be fine" John replied softly

Once again it was the same scenario Punk and John driving to the hospital for results. Only this time Punk drove…he told John he would be damned if anyone was going to be chauffeuring him around anymore.

Punk felt like time was going so slow as he made his way to the elevator, up to the 3rd floor, greeting Monica once again and waiting for Dr. Mitchell.

"Mr. Brooks how are you…and Mr Cena also how are you" Dr Mitchell replied as he shook both of their hands.

"I've been pretty good since the last time we spoke" Punk replied with a smile

"Can't complain same here" John replied as he took his seat next to Punk.

"Well the results of your MRI did come back and I just want to say congratulations" Dr. Mitchell replied with huge smile.

"For what" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"Mr. Brooks you what we call a fighter. Your cancer is no more…it has gone to complete remission" Dr. Mitchell replied softly

"Oh my God…oh my…are you serious" Punk replied all but jumping out his chair

"Very serious" Dr. Mitchell replied with a smile

Punk broke into tears and walked right up to Dr. Mitchell pulling him into a hug.

"You don't know how much you've made my year right now" Punk replied still in tears

"I'm glad I did" Dr. Mitchell replied with a chuckle

Punk and John walked out of the hospital walking to the parking lot. Next this John heard was Punk's yells of happiness but John didn't care sure he got odd looks but they couldn't begin to comprehend everything Punk went through to get to this point.

Punk was making phone calls at home left and right, his mother, everyone. Punk decided not to tell anyone from work though he was going to keep that a surprise.

"Congratulations fighter….to me you are the strongest guy I know" John said hugging Punk showing him the upmost respect for everything he went through for this moment.

"Thank you…not just for that, for everything" Punk replied softly

After all the phone calls settled and Punk got his son to bed he decided this was the perfect time the call the one person who was on his mind for through all of this.

"Hello" AJ's sweet voice answered

"Hey there sweet thang" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Oh my…who is this?" AJ asked with a giggle

"Oh wouldn't you like to know gorgeous" Punk replied with a kiss

"Okay I can't keep a straight face when you talk like that" AJ replied bursting out laughing

"Ohh quitter" Punk replied with a smile

"What's up" AJ asked with a small giggle

"Guess what babe…I did it" Punk replied with a huge smile

"Did what?" AJ asked sweetly

"It's gone baby girl…I beat it" Punk replied softly

"Oh…oh Punk" AJ began to cry once she understood what he was speaking of.

"Really babe" AJ asked in tears

"Really really…I did it" Punk replied softly

AJ was crying full on. She knew how much this meant to Punk and she was beyond emotional at this point. Everything came at once, happiness, joy, and pretty much every emotion she could think of.

"Are you okay AJ" Punk asked softly

"Are you kidding I'm just so happy for you Punkers" AJ replied softly as she tried her best to calm herself down

"Thanks…this is it. I've been waiting for this moment forever. This is the point in my life where everything is going to be different I'm going to live life to the fullest…nothing can stop me now babe" Punk replied the happiness in his voice was so apparent

"Give em hell baby" AJ replied softly as she smiled


	50. Chapter 50: All For This

Chapter 50: All for This

Punk walked into his room and dropped his bags. With a huge smile on his face he took everything he needed from out of the bag. Everything…everything he went through was to have this back. The pain, the agony, it was all for this moment.

Punk was more than ready for this…thing was people didn't know it was about to happen. No one knew about this. It had been a year since he left but for Punk it was forever. Once he was given the okay…Punk made that call and now here he was.

Punk looked in the mirror it was all back…the weight he lost he gained it back and replaced it with his long lost muscle fit form. The light in his eyes that people would swear up in down was still there, but of course he never believed it was back.

His once shaven head, to a shaggy mess was now back to its black shoulder length glory. If anything his hair got healthier as he did. Punk vowed he was never going to cut it unless if it was only for a trim…he was never going to bitch about it again.

Punk stretched out with a huge smile on his face. This was going to be great…the only person who knew was John of course and his family. John had to know being as he going to play a huge role later on to what was going to happen. He was ready for it…he felt like he couldn't wait any longer but if Punk gained anything over this past year it was patience.

John was ready he told Vince that nobody could stop him from being WWE champion no one. John proposed that if anyone had the balls to prove him wrong to come out to this ring and fight him right now. John paced back and forth and that's when it hit…that all too familiar song making the crowd go nuts and the guys in that back stop in their tracks or jump to their feel.

Punk ran out into the arena the crowd screaming was off the charts…it was insane how much this man could affect millions of people in one building. John stood in the ring with his mouth wide open playing his part perfectly of the shocked wrestler.

Punk kneeled in position in his ring gear and his Best in the world t-shirt. That cry…that amazing battle cry was missed all too much by everyone.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME" Punk yelled out as he raced inside the ring grabbing the mic away from John who was still in shock.

"So I heard a rumor that you don't think anyone can't stop you from taking the WWE championship" Punk said loudly as the crowd was still going nuts.

"Well guess what John…I'm back" Punk said with a smirk

John was still speechless…but deep down inside John was so proud to be a part of this moment. This was the moment that Punk had been fighting for and boy was he getting it right now. If anyone deserved a welcome back like this is was Punk hands down.

"So if you think that no one can stop you from taking that title well looks like I'm here to prove you wrong. You wanted a challenge well here I am…let's do this" Punk said looking John dead in the eyes.

John smirked and raised the mic to his lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice Punk…let's do this" John replied sternly throwing the mic on the floor.

Punk tossed his mic to the side and removed his shirt. This was going to happen this match was going down. What better way to end a show with a main event as huge as John Cena and CM Punk in his glorious return from his cancer battle and victory.

The bell rang and the match was on. John was giving Punk one hell of a fight and Punk loved it in fact he told John not to go easy on him at all. John at first was a bit scared but agreed once Punk said he would chew his head off if he didn't.

John slammed Punk on the ring and began to throw himself against the rope as he started the five knuckles which he connected. Punk got to his feet and attempted a kick to the head but missed and his foot was grabbed. John tried to lock in the STF but Punk countered in by finally having a kick connect to the side of John's head. John crumbled to the floor as Punk tried to collect himself in order to win this match.

Punk walked on over to John's limp body and helped him up. John tried to fight back with fists to Punk's stomach…Punk punched back and then lifted John over his shoulder with the upmost of ease. Punk turned to face the crowd who went crazy as Punk smiled…Punk closed his eyes for a brief second in that second in all came back.

*Flashback*

"Mr. Brooks I'm sorry but you have cancer" Dr. Mitchell said sadly

"I don't want to lose you Punkers" AJ whispered caressing her husband's cheek

"You won't I promise" Punk whispered softly kissing AJ's forehead

"If you don't want this leave…but I want a divorce if you do" Punk replied sadly hanging his head in shame

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" AJ whispered walking out the door

"You can beat this man…I know it" John replied as Punk laid in a hospital bed

"Mr. Brooks the cancer is gone congratulations" Dr. Mitchell said with a huge smile

Punk fell to his knees as he cried out in sheer joy…he did it. Everything he did was for this moment.

*End Flashback*

Punk opened his eyes and connected the GTS…pinning John Cena for the 3 count. The crowd went insane and Punk jumped up in victory and smiling hugely as the ref raised his hand in victory. Next thing Punk knew John got to his feet and walked right up to Punk.

Punk looked at John still out of breath. John hugged Punk and next thing he knew Punk was being raised on John's shoulder. Punk raised his hands in the air as the crowd screamed some were even in tears at this display of respect from everything Punk had gone through.

Every single superstar came out and congratulated Punk hugging him and welcoming him back. John once again raised Punk on his shoulders as everyone chanted CM Punk's name.

"Daddy" Christian said seeing his father on TV

"That's right baby…that's your daddy" AJ replied as she wiped her tears. Christian at the moment was with AJ in Jersey. Punk decided that he wanted to work on his relationship with AJ so far everything was great. Punk even told John if and when he was ready he would marry AJ again in a heartbeat. But right now he liked where they were.

AJ cried seeing how happy Punk looked, the respect he was getting. Everything he went through was for this moment and nothing could take it away. CM Punk was back and he was truly the best in the world.

-End-


End file.
